Under Your Skin
by violetstars1039
Summary: “Get up.” Dean hissed landing a swift kick to Gordon’s stomach, his face twisted in rage, “You’re such a big man, uh Gordon, hunting defenseless girls?” “She’s not defenseless.” Gordon coughed glaring at him, “And you know it.” Dean pulled Gordon up off t
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the craziness in my own head. Please review. **

**Under Your Skin**

**Chapter 1**

"_I went down to rescue you. I went all the way down. I went down for the remains, sort through all your blurs and stains."_

Lexi Brennan thanked the stranger as she got out of his car handing him a twenty for his trouble of driving her from the bus station to the roadhouse in front of her. She looked up at the building suddenly feeling very nervous; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She didn't know the people inside and who knows if Dean was even in there or if he was going to show up anytime soon.

Lexi took a deep breath tucking her long blonde and black tipped hair behind her ears before she walked in the door. She felt all eyes turn to her when she walked in making her feel naked wondering if the hunters in the bar knew what she was. Her normally mischievous green eyes scanned the room hoping to see Dean leaning back in a chair at one of the tables but no such luck. Lexi walked up to the bar removing her slightly worn black leather jacket hanging it on the chair in front of her before sitting down and adjusting the straps on her black corset top.

"What can I get you?" the older woman behind the bar asked her gruffly.

Lexi looked up at the woman in front of her pausing a beat before answering her, "A gin and tonic with lime, more gin less tonic."

She looked at the drink sitting in front of her idly playing with the little red straw watching the lime move around the top of the glass. She looked up feeling as if someone was watching her; Ellen stood close by her arms crossed staring, "Haven't seen you here before." It came out more as an accusation than a statement.

"No you haven't, I'm just passing through…."

Ellen nodded the answer seeming to placate her when Lexi looked up again stating, "Actually I'm looking for someone, an old friend of mine. I think he comes here from time to time. He's a little older than me, short hair, green eyes, smug, permanent smirk on his face……"

"There's a lot of guys around here that fit that description, hun."

"His name's Dean….Dean Winchester….."

Ellen walked over to Lexi placing her hands on the bar nodding, "Dean's a bit of a regular here. I can't tell you where he is or when he'll be here again."

Lexi sighed twisting a lock of hair around her index finger, "Well, if you see him will you tell him Lexi's looking for him?"

"Will do."

**Three hours later**

Dean threw his prized black Impala in park only a little annoyed at Sammy's disappearance. He couldn't have gone far he thought to himself. He was probably doing something geeky with Ash, wasn't like he was going to find him at the Roadhouse half lit, nah not at all that was more Dean's thing than Sammy's.

Dean strode into the bar with a cocky grandness as if he owned the place. He glanced around once…twice before making his way to the bar. "Hey Ash you've seen Sammy around here today?"

"No not today but there's a fine looking girl over there that's been asking for ya." Ash stated motioning towards the pool table with his half empty beer bottle.

Dean's eyes followed the direction that the beer bottle was pointing in, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Well I'll be damned….."

Ash raises an eyebrow glancing at Dean with interest, "You know that fine thing?"

Dean averted his eyes from the girl in black to Ash a devilish glint in his eyes, "Oh you can say I know her very well, in the biblical sense if you know what I mean."

Dean strode across the room quickly closing the distance between himself and the pool table. He stood there for a moment admiring his view of the girl in front of him before clearing his voice, "Well, well, well Lexi Brennan it's been a long time." Dean smirked at the petite blonde in front of him. "Are you hustling these nice men?"

Lexi turned around smiling at Dean leaning against the pool table while counting the money she had just won, "Useless talent number 72."

Dean leaned in close to Lexi whispering lasciviously in her ear his lips brushing against her ear lobe, "You don't have any useless talents, they were all very useful if I remember right."

She shook her head slightly laughing, "Always with the innuendos Dean, so you wanna shoot some pool? We could make it interesting."

"That's ok Lexi I like my money right where it is." Dean patted his pocket looking smugly at Lexi, "So I hear you've been looking for me?"

"Yeah….."

"So you've found me, what's so important Lexi that you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"Not here Dean. Can we go somewhere a little more private?"

"Private, uh?" Dean smirked at Lexi his eyes admiring every inch and curve of her body remembering the last time his hands traced those curves, "I can do private."

"You haven't changed at all, have you Dean?"

"No not really."

"Let me buy you something to eat then, cheeseburger extra onions right?"

"Ah girl after my own heart." Dean laughed covering his heart with his right hand.

Lexi smiled putting her hand over Dean's staring up at him wide eyed and faked innocence, "I though I already had your heart."

Dean stared back at her his gaze unwavering the tone of his voice now serious, "You do, always have, always will." He gently lifted the long black cloth rope around her neck that held the protection charm, hidden beneath her top that he had given her long ago to prove to her and himself that what he just stated was true, "That's why you still wear this."

"Maybe," she whispered raising an eyebrow, "or maybe I just need protection."

Dean entwined his fingers with hers leading her over to an empty table away from the noise of the jukebox and the pool table. He pulled the chair out for her motioning for Lexi to sit. Once she was seated he sat across from her staring intently while rubbing his chin, "Is that why you came looking for me?"

"Well, I can use a drink before we get into this….." she stated quietly playing with the charm around her neck.

In a few moments the table was crowded with two cheeseburgers, one with extra onions, chili fries and two already emptied glasses of beer. Dean reached across the table for the pitcher of beer refilling his and Lexi's glasses, "So what's going on Lex?"

"Well," she started slowly, "this is going to sound…..weird."

"Weird? This is me you're talking to; weirdness is part of my job." Dean stated his interest peeked.

"It started a year ago, right after you took off to find your father……" Lexi pushed her plate away looking up to meet Dean's shocked eyes, "I started getting….."

"Migraines." Dean finished for her, "You're getting visions, right? It all started when you turned 22."

Lexi nodded her head shocked, "How do you know?"

"Sammy too, there's others as well but you don't fit the profile, your mom's still alive."

"No Dean, I was adopted when I was about 6 months old. I don't know anything about my birth parents. All I know Dean is some yellow eyed man started showing up in my dreams telling me he had big plans for me."

"You're adopted?" Dean asked shocked leaning back against his chair, "You never told me that!"

"Dean that's not important now, that's not why I came looking for you."

"Why did you then?"

Lexi's voice was soft and thick with emotion when she spoke, "I had to warn you. I saw…I saw you die. At first I thought the visions were just dreams but when they started coming true….and then my last vision of you….." she looked up at Dean the wetness in her eyes glimmering in the dim bar light, "I can't let you die now can I Dean Winchester? And I think I'm being followed by another hunter…."

"Lexi," Dean stated seriously taking her hand in his, "you don't have to worry about me, ok. But I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you. I can protect you."

Lexi nodded her head, "Yeah, I know you will but promise me you'll be careful."

"Hey, I'm always careful, you know that." Dean stood up placing a few bills on the table, "Let's get you outta here, we need to get you some place safe."

"_Oh, I will follow you anytime, anywhere. Oh, when they come for you, just say you don't care."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the craziness in my own head.**

_**Under Your Skin**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Everything's gone white, everything's gray. Now you're here, now you're away. I don't want this remember that. I'll never forget where you're at."_

Lexi sat in the passenger seat of the Impala watching the scenery fly by suddenly feeling like she was 16 yrs old again. The smell of his aftershave, AC/DC blasting from the car stereo and Dean resting his hand on her leg which had crept from her knee to her upper thigh, it was all so familiar and comfortable and a little intoxicating as memories of her and Dean crowded her brain.

It reminded her of Prom night; she had gone with Sam but somehow left the after party with his older brother Dean, she still doesn't know exactly how that happened. She didn't mean to hurt Sam, they were just friends and how was Lexi to know that Sam was carrying a torch for her. But Dean, Dean was another story.

He was smooth and a bit dangerous in her mind after all he was 4 years older than her, he wasn't a lovesick high school boy. He was 20, impulsive, reckless and somewhat mysterious disappearing for weeks at a time. Then there were his green eyes and mouth, eyes that drew her in and held here there, eyes that she got lost in. Lexi knew she could never say no to either one especially that perfect mouth of his.

She closed her eyes remembering the first time he kissed her. It happened at the after party; she was a little drunk and lost her shoe. Dean had found the rogue shoe raising his eyebrows at her ,"This belong to you?" he questioned before helping her put it back on; he stood up and just stared at her for a moment or two. He smirked at her calling her 'Cinderella'; suddenly turning serious licking his lips slowly before leaning in pressing his lips to hers in a hungry greedy way which made her knees go weak. Lexi smiled to herself remembering how he had left her dazed and tingling all over from that one kiss before being jolted out of her thoughts by Dean.

"Hey Earth to Lexi, hello." Dean laughed snapping his fingers in front of her face as she slowly licked her lips still daydreaming about kissing him, "Oh that's hot."

"What? Oh stop." She giggled batting his hand away, "I was thinking….."

"Oh I'm gonna let that one slide." He smirked, "it's just too easy. Insert blonde joke here."

"Ha fucking ha Dean."

Dean nodded to the building the car was parked in front of, "I'm gonna go get a couple of six packs and some smokes. You want anything?"

"No I'm fine…."

"Ok, you stay here." Dean stated quietly as he inched his hand a little further up under skirt rubbing her inner thigh, "I'll be right back."

**The Grand Motel**

**Twenty Minutes later**

Dean opened the door to his and Sam's motel room letting Lexi enter first before he quickly put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Dean had plans for tonight and sure part of the plan was protecting Lexi from the yellow eyed demon but for the other part of the plan he didn't really want an audience, especially if Sammy was going to be said audience.

Dean sat on his bed opening his first bottle of beer tossing the cap on the end table before taking a deep swallow. He leaned back on his elbows tilting his head slightly watching Lexi as she sat on the bed across from him drinking her own bottle of beer a small smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" Lexi asked puzzled raising an eyebrow at Dean.

"Just enjoying the view, Lex." He said his eyebrows lifting as if to emphasize his statement.

Lexi shook her head looking around the dingy motel room with its peeling wallpaper and mildew smell exasperated, "Dean stop it."

"Stop what? I'm just looking at you."

"Stop being an ass Dean. I'm not sleeping with you."

Dean snorted before taking another swig from his beer, "You keep telling yourself that Lex. You know as well as I do that's exactly what you want."

"Oh really? Are you the psychic now? You can read my thoughts?" She asked rolling her eyes.

Dean sat up looking Lexi right in the eye cocky smile in place, "I don't have to be psychic to know YOU want to sleep with me. It's SO fucking obvious. You wouldn't have worn that little get up if this was gonna be strictly business. One, you know those little corset tops turn me on and two, if that skirt was any tighter I could tell you what your panties look like."

Lexi looked down at her corset top and mini skirt a little confused scrunching up her face, "I always dress like this."

"Ok Buffy….."

Lexi rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night before getting up to retrieve the remote for the tv. Dean reached over grabbing another beer while he watched her pad over to the tv bare foot enjoying the way she swung her hips when she walked. He just sat there watching her as she pretended to watch tv drinking his beer and thinking.

Thinking, not something most people would associate with him, but that was fine with Dean, he was more about actions and well he never really thought about the consequences. So right now his brain decided to fire off questions he didn't really like, wishing the noise in his head would just shut the fuck up. He knew he fucked things up with Lexi but it didn't mean that he would ever admit that to anyone, let alone her. They were a lot like, Lexi grew up an army brat not living anywhere longer than 6 months at a clip until she was 16, and like Dean she had her walls too, holding people just arms length away. Maybe that's what attracted him to her in the first place or maybe it was the fact that she was smart really smart and knew things that would make him go, 'Uh?' Or it was most likely because the girl had a killer body with curves in all the right places, a beautiful face to match and she was feisty, Dean likes feisty.

Six years they were together then one day she was gone, he never told anyone how much it hurt him, Dean figured he had hurt her plenty over those six years and now they were even. It didn't mean he didn't have regrets because well he did but don't think he would ever admit to that either. Dean sighed lying back down on the bed trying to distract himself and decided to try out the wonders of his vibrating bed. He fed the quarters into the little slot and got comfortable closing his eyes and began wooing and ahhing as the magic fingers of the bed vibrated and shook beneath him. Momentarily, he forgot about everything enjoying the sensation of the vibrating bed a little too much.

"You're disgusting." Lexi stated simply as he withered on the bed.

Dean opened his eyes smiling innocently at her, "No I'm adorable."

"Yeah SO adorable Dean, like a little puppy."

Dean smirked his eyes lit up mischievously, "You can come over here and ride me instead or I can just fuck you into the mattress your choice Lexi, either way you're gonna be screaming my name."

Lexi slipped her shoes on before standing up looking at Dean, "Ya know what I'm going to get my own room."

Dean got off the bed blocking her path as he looked down at Lexi, his face close to hers, their lips mere inches apart. He cupped her face in his hands rubbing her cheek gently with his thumb the air crackling and popping around them. Lexi didn't move an inch never taking her eyes off of Dean's, she felt her breath catch, her stomach suddenly filled with butterflies.

He drew his face towards hers, their lips crashing against each other. Lexi wrapped her arms around him letting her hands snake up his shirt breathing in his warm boozy smell. Dean pulled her roughly to him grinding himself against her as he parted her lips with his tongue claiming Lexi and her mouth has his own. He broke the kiss suddenly dragging his lips and teeth up her throat to her ear growling, "You feel what you do to me?"

Lexi moaned in response feeling a little light headed while Dean pulled the straps to her top down running his tongue across her collarbone causing her to giggle slightly, the stubble on his face leaving a trail of red across her skin.

"What's so funny?" Dean murmured in her ear before running his tongue up her slender neck placing feather like kisses behind her ear.

"That tickled…." She said her breathing already labored.

"Hmm you used to like when I did that." He mumbled against her neck before moving down slowly kissing the top of her chest as her hands played with his hair.

She began tugging at his shirt when kissing his neck loving the salty taste of his skin. He pulled back allowing Lexi to rid him of his shirt, she stared at him, her breathing becoming more shaky while running her hands slowly up and down his chest before leaning forward placing kisses from his shoulder to his neck and up to his ear before Dean grabbed her wrists tightly spinning her around and pushing her down onto his bed.

He straddled her hips, both of them tugging at each others clothes urgently and quickly tossing them to the dirty sickly green shag carpet. They kissed feverishly lips and teeth dragged over unbroken skin leaving trails of red swollen marks in its wake. She felt Dean's mouth on her neck again making her tremble and shake while he assaulted the soft skin behind her ear making it nearly impossible for her to think straight.

Dean pressed his weight against Lexi pinning her between him and the mattress kissing her harshly forcing his tongue into every crevice of her mouth. He pulled back slowly his tongue dancing lightly across her bottom lip. Dean felt like he was sinking as he pressed his weight against her, his hands tracing her curves, the taste, the smell, the softness of her skin intoxicating him.

"Dean….." Lexi moaned softly while she ran her hands slowly up and down his back enjoying the feel of his warm skin.

"Shh…." Dean whispered putting his finger to Lexi's lips, "You talk too much."

Without saying another word Dean grabbed Lexi's hips firmly lifting them up off the bed forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist while digging his fingers into her hips which were surely going to be bruised when he was done. He pressed his lips roughly against Lexi's when he entered her, thrusting slowly at first before working up a fast and steady rhythm. Dean barely noticed when she sank her teeth into his shoulders and arms to muffle her screams, the pleasure washing over him so intense that he could careless if she drew blood. He responded by grunting, thrusting harder and deeper into her, each stroke pushing her to the brink causing her to dig her nails into his back while she trembled beneath him, the headboard slamming rhythmically and violently against the wall. Dean finally collapsed on top of her covered in sweat, his breathing labored, leaving Lexi achy and dazed. She played with his air absentmindly trying to catch her breath.

Dean rolled over lighting a cigarette taking a deep drag before speaking, "Told you, you were going to sleep with me."

Lexi smacked his arm snatching the cigarette from him taking a drag, "Be quiet."

"Don't deny it wasn't good." Dean smirked plucking the cigarette from her fingers, "We were always good at this."

Lexi nodded her head in agreement in the semidarkness the room lit up from the glow of the tv, "This does not mean we're back together……"

"Absolutely not." He whispered in her ear nuzzling his face against her neck, "it was just sex, really fucking incredible sex."

"Hmm mmm……"

"Come here, baby." Dean stated flashing a smile at her and opening his arms.

Lexi snuggled against Dean resting her head on his chest before he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She closed her eyes listening to rhythmic beat of his heart, thinking this was all too familiar and all too easy to fall back into his life. This scared her, considering it felt like this was right where she belonged laying in this hard bed with Dean while he stroked her hair causing her to fall asleep in his arms.

"_I couldn't change though I wanted to. Should have been easier by three, our old friend fear and you and me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here.**

**Under Your Skin**

**Chapter 3**

"_You explode inside of me. You explode my heart. I never had nothing anywhere so the end is where I start."_

**Day One**

**The next morning**

Dean groaned when the harsh sunlight hit his face that seeped through the cheap motel curtains causing him to wake up. He blinked his eyes a few times trying to get them to focus on the clock that now read 9:00 am. _'Four hours of sleep, damn it.'_ He grumbled to himself rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand.

Dean looked down at Lexi with the trace of a small smile on his face. He reached down brushing some of her blonde hair off her face, running his fingers lightly across her cheek. No one would ever accuse Dean of being a sentimental guy, but he had to admit he missed waking up next to her.

He sighed attempting to fall back asleep but it was no use he was wide awake. It didn't help matters either that Lexi kept shifting against him. She shivered her body pressed to his, Dean's libido now in full force once again. He wrapped his arms around her kissing and nibbling on her neck, "Lex, wake up."

"Hmm…Dean, no I'm tired." She mumbled sleepily, "Waking me up at 3 am for sex was enough. Stop kissing my neck…."

Tightening his grip, Dean smirked against her neck, "You didn't complain last night."

"Dean let me sleep….." she whined pulling away, "I can't think straight when you do that."

"I know." He chuckled brushing his lips against her ear lobe, "Come on, one more time before Sammy comes bursting through that door bitching."

Lexi rested her head on Dean's shoulder afterwards while he rubbed her back in small circles causing her to sigh from his touch. She stared intently out the window silently berating herself for sleeping with him for the third time in less than 24 hours.

'_Why can he still make me turn to mush after all this time?' _She wondered shutting her eyes attempting to make sense of everything that had happened over the past year.

After graduating from Tulane College, Lexi decided she needed to make some major changes in her life. The first change for her was the hardest thing she had ever had to do. She had to break it off with Dean. Tired of constantly being lied to and cheated on, she left him in New Orleans with the intention of never seeing him again.

She left New Orleans for New York City the next day, where she began her first term of Med. School at Columbia University. That's when the strange dreams about a yellow eyed man saying, _'I have big plans for you.'_ began. Lexi really thought she was loosing her mind in the beginning because along with the dreams came migraines and visions. However, it was the last vision that made her seek Dean out. It chilled her to the bone just thinking about it, even laying there in his arms she felt a cold chill run through her body. With the images from the vision now forever burned in her memory, she had convinced herself that she needed to tell him in person. Lexi just couldn't call and tell him of his impending death; it wasn't a conversation one should have on the phone.

The real truth was she really did want to see him. She missed him and as much as she didn't want to admit it no other guy measured up to him in her mind. Every date she had gone on in the past year she found herself comparing them to Dean. None of them ever came close. Lexi would never breathe a word of this to Dean. Despite this, it was not her intent to jump back into his bed. Deep down though, she knew it was inevitable.

He just had this way of making her crumble. It was what Lexi imagined drowning must feel like, being pulled under, loosing all control only to be swept away by some unseen force. That's exactly what happens every time she looks into his green eyes. She looses her equilibrium, everything else around her fades away and it's just her and Dean. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she was vaguely aware that he was speaking to her.

"What?"

"I asked you if you were hungry. Are you?"

"Um yeah…." She whispered gathering the sheet around her before getting out of bed turning to look at Dean, "What are we doing here?"

Dean raised his eyebrows shaking his head, "Getting breakfast."

"No Dean, you know what I mean, I'm talking about us."

"There is no us, Lex." He shrugged pulling on a pair of pants, "You said so yourself last night."

"Right." She whispered grabbing a change of clothes out of her bag heading to the bathroom, "I did say that."

Dean looked around the parking lot somewhat surprised not to see Sammy asleep in the Impala. He shrugged it off for the moment figuring maybe he went to get some food but just to make sure he pulled out his cell to call him while he waited for Lexi to come outside.

"Hey Sammy, it's me. Sorry about making you sleep in the car. Man, you won't believe what I did last night." Dean laughed picturing Sammy's face disgusted by hearing the details of his sexcapades, "Lexi's here, damn I forgot what a talented mouth she has. That girl can suck the bend out of a river. I'll tell you all the sordid details when I see you. Listen we're gonna get some food at the diner in town, met us there. Later."

"Where's Sam?" Lexi questioned walking over to the passenger side of the Impala confusion washing over her features.

"Don't know, left him a message to meet us at the diner." Dean stated as they both got into the car.

"You're not worried? This is Sam we're talking about and you have issues."

"Issues?" Dean grunted starting the car, "I don't have issues."

Lexi snorted trying to hold back her laughter, "Oh sure you don't Dean it's completely normal for a 27 year old man to have such an attachment to his younger brother."

Dean looked at Lexi simply shrugging his shoulders. He completely ignored her last statement, turning up the radio while singing along off key. It was his way of signaling the end of the conversation.

**The Star Diner**

Dean raised his eyebrows watching Lexi push her breakfast back and forth on her plate as he motioned with his fork, "What's the matter, Princess? Food not good enough for you?"

"Fuck you, Dean."

"We already did that an hour ago, babe." Dean winked at her with a self satisfied smile on his face.

Lexi narrowed her eyes at him her face turning crimson as she pushed away her plate, "Be quiet, jerk off."

"So this is gonna be our dirty little secret then? Hmm that's gonna make the sex so much hotter." Dean smirked leaning back against the booth using his eyebrows as punctuation.

"DEAN! Stop it, ok! Stop with all the innuendos, can't you just talk to me like a fucking normal person?"

"Okay, OKAY." He said throwing his hands up in mock defeat, "I'll stop. Hey you gonna eat that?"

"No, no go ahead. I……"

Lexi groaned her eyes shut tight. Her hands flew to her temples trying to stop the blind searing pain as the images coursed through her head. Dean looked up suddenly rushing out of the booth and kneeling by her side. She continued to moan eliciting stares from the other customers while Dean rubbed her arm,"Lexi, Lex……what did you see?"

She took a sharp intake of breath looking at Dean her voice shaky, "Sam….."

"What about him? Where is he?"

"I, I don't know exactly where he is. I saw him he's driving on an interstate…..I couldn't read the sign. I'm sorry, Dean."

"Come on let's go."

"Where Dean? I don't even know what direction he was going in."

"Well I just can't sit here damn it." Dean stated gruffly throwing some money on the table and stalking out of the diner leaving Lexi scrambling after him.

**3 Hours Later**

They had been driving west in silence for hours because that's the direction Dean wanted to go in. They had no real destination just hope that they would somehow find Sam. Every few minutes Lexi felt Dean's eyes on her as he glanced her way. It was as if he wanted to say something but he never did. It was really starting to annoy her.

Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road. He was attempting to concentrate but he wanted to ask Lexi if she remembered anything else from the vision. He decided against it once again besides she had told him at least 10 times already what she had seen. He couldn't help it though. He just had this thought running through his head that he was going to find Sammy dead in a ditch somewhere off of Route 70.

"Dean, you're not gonna find Sam dead off of Route 70." Lexi stated simply as she watched the scenery go by.

"Wh…What did you just say?"

Lexi turned looking at Dean slightly confused, "I was trying to reassure you that's all. I said that you're not gonna find Sam dead off of Route 70. I mean that's what you just said."

Dean pulled over slamming the car in park before turning and gapping at Lexi, "I didn't say that."

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"NO Lex, I thought it."

Lexi laughed softly thinking Dean was just messing with her, "NO I heard you say it."

"You're a god damn telepath." Dean said somewhat startled his eyes wide, "Why didn't you tell me."

"A what? I, Dean stop kidding around."

"I'm not kidding damn it. Listen, all the other kids like you and Sammy have some kind of extra kick to them besides the visions. And I'm stuck in a car with my EX and she can read my thoughts! Just fucking GREAT!" Dean chuckled slightly, "Yeah this is going to be fun. Just what I want, you in my head."

"You're nuts Dean. I can't read people's thoughts."

"Oh yeah?" Dean said nodding his head, "Ok tell me what I'm thinking right now. Go ahead try that nifty little power on me Obi wan."

Lexi sighed still thinking Dean was out of his damn head but she figured she might as well just humor him. She closed eyes concentrating on Dean when suddenly her eyes flew open. She stared at him in disbelief, smacking his arm, "You….I can't believe you! In a graveyard? At night? You want me to have sex with you in a graveyard?"

"Yup." He said his eyes lit up devilishly, "Nothing wrong with a little kink, Lex."

"Is that all you think about…..sex?"

"Yup that and my car." Dean nodded a small grin on his face before turning serious, "You stay out of my head, got it. Maybe there's something there in the journal to help you control it."

Lexi picked up the journal he had pointed to turning it over in her hands thoughtfully, "And this all has to do with the yellow eyed man?"

"Demon, Lex. That man's a demon."

"A demon?" she questioned her voice rising up a notch.

"Yeah, demon as in an evil being that can possess you; they like to kill too…a lot."

"Dean, you can't say demon like its nothing. I'm a little new at this whole demon hunting thingy, I'm likely to panic."

"Don't panic. I'm gonna send him straight back to hell." Dean said brushing his hand gently over hers before looking away changing the subject, "We gotta find Sam first though."

"_I thought of you as everything I had that I couldn't keep."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Under Your Skin: Chapter 4**

**Day 2**

**Kings Inn Motel**

**Violet, Ohio**

"_And now I understand, you leave with everthing. You leave with everything I am, misery."_

Lexi bolted upright clutching the thin cheap sheet to her chest. She shivered looking down to see Dean still fast asleep next to her. Lexi's eyes darted around the room feeling as if someone else was there besides her and Dean. She inched her hand under Dean's pillow reaching for the gun he had placed there.

"Hi there, Lexi."

Lexi's turned in the direction of the voice, aiming Dean's gun at the figure to her left. "Who are you?"

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi." The man chuckled moving into the light so she could see his yellow eyes, "That gun's not going to work on me little girl."

"What do you want?" She hissed cocking the gun anyway.

"Put the gun down, Princess. I just came here to talk."

Lexi lowered the gun slightly glancing quickly down at Dean, "Then talk."

The yellow eyed demon smirked at her, "Are you worried about Dean? If I came here for Dean he'd be dead now, I'm here for you, Lex."

"Don't call me that." She hissed.

"That's right," He smiled, "only Dean here calls you that. I have to say you move fast only two days and already you're in his bed. I thought it would take you a little longer to get close to him again."

"Why do you care?"

"Because my dear, it's all part of my plan for you."

"Your plan for me?" She questioned arching her eyebrow.

"Yes. Did you think it's just a coincidence that you and Sam are both one of my chosen few? Hmm? You and Dean though," the yellow eyed demon leaned forward a huge grin plastered on his face, "now that was just pure luck on my part….icing on the cake."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, Princess. When I need you, you'll know. You're my ace in the hole, Lexi. Now be a good girl and give in to your powers."

Lexi opened her eyes, breathing heavily. She bolted upright clutching the thin cheap sheet to her chest. She shivered looking down to see Dean snoring lightly next to her. She rubbed her eyes trying to clear her head. It was of no use she was too shaken up. Not wanting to wake Dean, Lexi grabbed his shirt from the floor. SHE buttoned it up slowly before going over to the small table in the kitchenette to use Sam's lap top.

Dean rolled over reaching for Lexi in the now empty bed; groggily he called for her with just a hint of panic in his voice, "Lex?"

"It's ok, Dean. I'm just doing some research."

"Lex, it's the middle of the night." Dean yawned pulling on his boxers before making his way over to her, "What are you researching?"

"Yes Dean, the yellow eyed demon came to me in a dream."

"Hey, I told you to stay out of my head."

Lexi looked up at him chewing on her bottom lip, "Sorry, I can't really control it."

"So what did the bastard have to say this time?" Dean asked sitting next to her.

"Just that I'm his ace in the hole and to give into my powers." Lexi sighed turning the lap top towards Dean, "You were wrong Dean, I do fit the pattern. My mother died in a nursery fire the night I turned six months old. What do you know Dean? Is he planning on having me kill people? Don't lie to me I can just read your thoughts you know."

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head, "Lex, you're not a murderer."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you! There is not an evil bone in your body!"

"Well I must be deep down. Why else….."

"Lexi, listen to me!" Dean screamed cutting her off and shaking her shoulders, "YOU are NOT evil! I don't know why he picked you or Sammy or any of the others but you're not evil. I'm going to save you both. We're going to find Sammy and then I'm gonna kill that yellow eyed son of a bitch."

"There must be a reason, Dean." She said not bothering to hide the fear in her voice, "He said it wasn't a coincidence me and Sam. And you and I were icing on the cake. What ever the hell that's supposed to mean."

"Shhh…..you're not evil, Lex." Dean stated pulling her onto his lap, "He's messing with your head."

Lexi's eyes filled with tears, her voice soft when she spoke, "Dean, he said so himself. He picked us for a reason."

Dean pressed his forehead to hers, speaking in soothing tones while rubbing her sides," I know you. I know you better than anyone. You're not evil. Lex, you wouldn't hurt a soul."

Comforted by the sound of Dean's voice, she closed her eyes letting herself relax. She felt him press his lips gently to hers, his hands sliding up her sides. She broke the kiss opening her eyes, "Don't unbutton my shirt."

"I, I wasn't going to."

"Don't lie to me, Dean. And no we're not doing it again."

"Why not?"

"I can't do this." She whispered grabbing Dean's hands while pulling them off her sides.

"What?" he asked confused interlacing his fingers with hers, "Sex? You got to be kidding me. We just did it a few hours ago."

"I can't do this with you! I can't, ok. I still have feelings for you, Dean."

Dean felt his blood beginning to boil at her words, "Really? Is that why you left me in New Orleans, Lex?"

She got off his lap pushing against his chest when she did. "You know damn well why I dumped you. It had nothing to do with whether I loved you or not. It had to do with the fact that you were sticking your dick in anything that moved."

"I fucked up! What else do you want me to say?"

"And the lies?"

"To protect you, Lex."

She laughed bitterly crossing her arms, "You were protecting me?"

"YES!" Dean stated slamming his hand on the table as he stood up, "I told you what I was. You knew that I was a hunter. I didn't want you to get hurt!"

"You never could say I love you. You're an emotional cripple, you know that!"

"Damn it, Lexi! I wanted the fucking domestic thing with you. The two point five kids, dog, two car garage. Hell even the white fucking picket fence but YOU dumped me after SIX years! You left me a Dear John letter in New Orleans!"

"How was I supposed to know that, uh?"

Dean snatched the empty beer bottle on the kitchenette table throwing it across the room. Lexi jumped, her eyes wide, as Dean advanced towards her backing her against the wall.

"Look at me and tell me I don't love you. Look at me! You can get in my head now. Tell me I don't love you."

His eyes bore into her waiting for her answer. She looked up at Dean sadly, "You should have told me."

"Yeah I should've done a lot of things." He snapped.

Not wanting to be near Dean, she pushed past him determined to leave, "You can go find Sam but I'm leaving this freak show. It's all you Dean."

"You're not going anywhere. You came to me for protection and I will not have your blood on my hands, Lex. You're staying."

"You can't make me stay, Dean."

"Really?" Dean asked her arching his eyebrows, "Watch me."

**Day 3**

The air was thick and heavy in the Impala. Neither one speaking unless absolutely necessary. Lexi sighed, closing John's journal while glancing at Dean. The silence was starting to get to her.

"So you're not going to talk to me now?"

"You wanted to keep it professional."

"You're such a control freak."

"What? I'm doing what you asked." He said defensively.

"Okay. So we're going to pretend that you never said what you said last night?"

"I said a lot of things yesterday, Lex."

Lexi ran her hands through her hair frustrated, "Fine, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Dean glanced at her before speaking, his voice tense, "I'm not talking about this."

"Maybe if you would've clued me in on how you felt I wouldn't have left."

"Yeah and maybe YOU should've had the nerve to give me the boot to my damn face. Then you would've known."

"Dean, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…..I was wrong."

"Fine."

"I love you but I just can't pick up where we left off like nothing happened. I just can't."

He nodded his head keeping his eyes glued to the road. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction.

"I know you're hurting, Dean. It's okay with everything that's happened. You're not letting your father down either. Stop thinking that."

"Lexi!" Dean snapped slamming his hand on the steering wheel, "Stay out of my head!"

"I'm sorry! It just popped in my head."

"I'm gonna go find some Voodoo Priest to lay some mojo on me to keep you out!"

Lexi tilted her head trying not to laugh, "Maybe you should. Since when are you afraid of bunnies?"

"Damn you, girl. That stays between us. They're twitchy little bastards that's why."

She smiled, resting her hand on his knee, "Truce?"

"Yeah, truce." He nodded flashing a smile, "You find anything in the journal?"

"Yeah but not much."

**Later that night**

**Old Mill Tavern**

Dean smirked at Lexi as she counted her winnings from the poker game. He shook his head taking a swig from his beer bottle, "You're something else you know that?"

She winked at him handing him half the money in her hand, "I learned from the best didn't I?"

He nodded his head in agreement laughing, "Yeah you did. I can't take all the credit though. Men just can't help getting hustled by a pretty girl like you."

"Hmm, no you totally corrupted me……" Lexi laughed stopping suddenly, her eyes darting around the bar, "He's here."

"Who, Lex?"

"The hunter that's after me. He's here….."

Dean looked around the bar cautiously. He reached his hand into the inside pocket of his jacket for his gun. He looked up his eyes locking on the man in front of him.

"Dean, who's this?" Gordon asked taking the chair across from him.

"This is my girl, Lexi."

"I'm not his girl anymore." She said never taking her eyes off of Gordon.

"Oh, she's your ex?" Gordon question looking back and forth between them.

Dean shrugged slipping his free arm around her shoulders, "Still my girl."

Gordon turned his attention to Lexi eyeing her up slowly, "You a hunter too?"

"Me? No. I'm a first year med student."

"Really? What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Oh, I ran into Dean and we're just catching up."

Gordon leaned across the table, "I bet you're a real smart one, uh?"

"Yeah, she is." Dean stated proudly his grip tightening on his gun, "Goes to Columbia."

"New York City? Awful far from home…."

Dean cut him off suddenly, "That's where we ran into each other. We rekindled the old flame so to speak. So, if you don't mind Gordon, we'd like to be alone."

Gordon looked at Lexi hissing, "You're not afraid of Demons are you, little girl?" 

"Why should I be? I'm with Dean. I trust him with my life."

"He's still a killer."

Lexi arched her eyebrow, "The only killer sitting here is you. Dean doesn't hunt people."

Dean glared at Gordon attempting to keep his temper in check, "I'm not asking you again, Gordon. Leave."

"I have to admit, Dean. She has more balls than Sammy. Where is Sammy by the way?"

'_Dean, don't. He's the one following me.' _Lexi thought desperately hoping Dean could hear her somehow.

He looked at her then back to Gordon enraged, "WHAT?"

Dean's anger confirmed to Gordon that Lexi indeed was one of the psychics he was hunting. He smirked at Dean, taunting him silently. Dean stood up, staring Gordon down.

"You lay a finger on her and it's the last thing you do."

"I'm disappointed in you, Dean. Here you are protecting the enemy. First, your brother and now your girlfriend."

'_He's going to pull a gun on me, Dean.'_

Dean pulled his gun out pointing it directly at Gordon's head, "Don't even think about it. See, that's the problem with telepaths, Gordon. They can anticipate your next move."

"Let's talk about this, Dean."

"There's nothing to talk about." he growled, motioning to Lexi that it was time to go, "You come near her again and you'll wish you were never born, you son of a bitch."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own.**

**Under Your Skin: Chapter 5**

**Day 4**

**Orchard Motel **

**Chicago, IL**

They drove through Ohio in near silence. They kept glancing over at one another when the other wasn't looking. Both wanting to say something but not knowing what they should say. Lexi began messing with the radio to find anything to break the silence.

"Hey, you know the house rule." Dean stated smacking her hand away from the radio, "Driver picks the music."

She laughed looking at Dean, "Yeah but this is cock rock!"

His eyes went wide with disbelief, "You like Van Halen. Remember that concert……"

"I was 17. I didn't know any better."

"Oh? I bet you wanna listen to that Britney Spears shit." He snorted.

"Exactly Dean!" she stated rolling her eyes.

Pulling a face, Dean turned the radio off. He cleared his throat shooting a side glance at Lexi before speaking. "So, what was that back there?"

"What was what?" she asked turning to look at him.

"That mind trick you pulled."

She shook her head, "Honestly, I had no idea I could do that. I was just thinking _'He's gonna pull a gun.'_ I didn't think I could project my thoughts into your head."

Dean laid his hand on her thigh rubbing gently, "We'll figure it out later. Come on, let's get a room and get some sleep."

xxxxxx

The man behind the counter eyed the young couple that stood before him suspiciously, "Just one night?"

"Yes, sir." Dean grinned slinging an arm around her shoulders, "We're headed to Las Vegas to get hitched. Aren't we, baby?"

"That's right." Lexi stated smiling sweetly handing him her credit card.

"Here you go Check out is at 11 am."

Xxxxx

Dean flicked the light on in the room taking it in. It smelled like something had died in it. Its red cracked peeling paint gave the room a disturbing feel to it. The furniture in the room was equally as depressing. The queen sized bed appeared to be lumpy and hard. Its comforter, which once must've been white, was torn in spots and now faded to a sickly yellow. The only other furniture in the room was a dilapidated dresser and a lone chair near the window.

Dean opened his bag grabbing the salt before heading to the lone window in the room. Carefully, he poured the salt in a thick straight line across the sill.

He shook his head, throwing his jacket on the chair, "What a dump."

"You picked it." She said wrinkling up her nose, "What's that smell?"

He looked around the decaying room with its peeling red paint, "I dunno. It's just for one night. I've stayed in worse."

"We could've gone somewhere a bit nicer. I could use a nice soft bed for once."

Dean turned glaring at Lexi, "And charge it on your fake credit card, Lexi?"

"What? You use them all the time."

"Yeah, well that's me."

"Okay, Dad."

Dean raised his eyebrow at her questioningly, "How did you get a fake anyway?"

"It wasn't so hard." She shrugged, "Besides I've learned a thing or two from you, Dean."

He watched her from across the room, smiling as she sat Indian style on the Queen sized bed tapping away on Sam's computer. "And what would that be exactly?"

"How to hustle pool….I'm real good at poker too because of you. Oh, and how to commit credit card fraud." She looked up grinning at Dean.

"See," he said pointing at her, "that's not funny."

"Yeah it is."

"No, Lex, it's not. What about medical school, uh? You're never gonna be a doctor if you're a convicted felon."

"Dean, don't start."

"Fine." He stated throwing up his hands as he paced in front of her, "What are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, just going through some of Sam's files. I think he's right, we're all definetly connected somehow."

"Yeah? Like how?"

"Well, my guess is that we weren't chosen by random. I think maybe there's a genetic marker. Something common in our blood."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you said Sam was immune to that demon virus that happened in Oregon."

"So?" Dean asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Well, it was passed through blood to blood contact."

"Uh, huh." He answered somewhat confused on where Lexi was going with this.

"For him to be immune there as to be antibodies in his blood. I'm thinking they came from demon blood. Kinda like when you get a flu shot. You get a part of the flu strain making you immune."

"Yeah," Dean said shaking his head, "I don't get it."

"You said there were traces of sulfur in the blood. I also read in your father's journal, that demons leave traces of sulfur behind. So, I think the demon infected us with his blood when we were all 6 months old. I think that's why I had visions of Sam and he's had them of the others. We're all connected by blood."

"Gives a new meaning to the term Blood Brothers."

"Yes it does."

Dean nodded his head watching her carefully, "You're pretty good at this, Lex. Ya know with the research and all."

"I just can't sit around here can I?"

"Why didn't you just call me?" He asked suddenly taking Lexi by surprise.

She looked up from the computer screen meeting his gaze, "I, well um I thought….I wanted to see you."

"Oh….."

She sighed running a hand through her long hair, "Some FBI agents came looking for you. They asked me lots of questions about our relationship. They wanted to know everything. When I last saw or heard from you. They thought that I knew where you were. So I knew I couldn't call you."

"How'd you shake them?"

"I covered my tracks don't worry. Something else I learned from you, by the way. I bought a plane ticket to Mexico. Then I emptied out my checking and savings accounts. I also took out all cash advances on my credit cards. I went to JFK airport, handed my ticket in but never boarded. Then I got a fake id and a brandy new credit card."

Dean stared at her momentarily speechless. He was stunned. "Who are you?"

She shrugged, enjoying the shocked look on his face. Lexi turned her attention back to her research smirking, "The one that got away apparently."

"My dad said, 'Dean, marry that girl.'" He nodded with a trace of sadness in his voice.

"Really? Why didn't you?"

"Yup, he did." Dean shrugged turning the computer towards himself, "I hunt the things that go bump in the night. What do I have to offer?"

"You."

He cleared his throat and attempted to force one of his signature smiles, "Not much if you ask me."

"I'm not asking you, Dean. I'm telling you. You were all that I needed."

"We should get some sleep. We're leaving bright and early. Gotta keep moving so Gordon doesn't find us."

"Why do you that?"

"Do what?" He asked his eyebrows inching up into his hairline.

"That self defense mechanism of yours. Anytime there's the slightest crack in this façade you have, you shut down and push me away." She stated digging her palms into her thighs out of frustration.

"I push you away?" He laughed bitterly, "You pushed me away. You were the one that ended it."

"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?"

"Whoa, wait a damn minute there, Lex. You dumped me, remember?"

"What was I supposed to do?" she asked her eyes filling with tears, "I thought you wanted to be rid of me. You were constantly cheating."

"That's not what I wanted." Dean whispered shaking his head.

They stared at each other, their words still hanging in the air. Dean reached forward, gently wiping Lexi's tears away with his thumb. Unexpectedly, he pushed her down against the mattress, knocking everything off the bed as he pressed his lips hungrily to hers. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, "I never wanted this life for you. You deserve better than this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own.**

**I hope you like this chapter, reviews would be nice. ;)**

**Under Your Skin: Chapter 6**

**Day 5**

Hanging up his cell, Dean ran his hand through his hair leaning back against the front seat. He closed his eyes thankfully for the piece of information he'd just received. Bolting from the Impala, he knew he had to leave now before the trail went cold once more. He turned in every direction looking for any sign of Lexi. _'God damn it. Where did she run off to now?'_ He thought desperately. His heart was pounding in his ears as he went in search of her.

"Lex! Let's go!" Dean yelled from outside the gas station bathroom door, "I just got a lead on Sam."

"That's great. Where is he?" she asked following him back to the Impala.

Dean turned to her attempting to play it cool, "Someone thinks they spotted him in Louisiana."

She looked up at him tilting her head to the side, "You're scared."

He shifted uncomfortably shoving his hands in his pockets. He leaned back against the car shaking his head, "I'm not scared."

She wrapped her arms around Dean, resting her head against his chest, "You're not gonna loose Sam. You're going to find him."

He cleared his throat looking down at her, "Come on, Lex. You know my rules. And the number one rule is 'No chick flick moments.'"

"I forgot." She stated quietly rubbing his arms, "its ok for you to let your guard down once in a while you know. I'm not going to think any less of you."

"Yeah, I know." He stated squinting up at the sky while rubbing the back of his neck, "We gotta go, come on."

She moaned suddenly swaying on her feet. Dean grabbed her arms steadying her as he watched her face contort in pain. She shook her head, her eyes closed tight while the images sped through her brain. She moaned once more. Lexi attempted to end the disturbing slide show in her head, the searing pain too much for her. Exhausted, she collapsed against Dean's chest.

Dean wrapped his arms around her protectively to stop her trembling. He rubbed her back in slow circles speaking softly, "Lex? What did you see, baby?"

"I saw…a sign…it said New Orleans."

"Anything else?" Dean questioned still rubbing her back.

She nodded her head taking a deep breath, "A brick rooming house….the number on the house…..187. And then a door inside with the room number 24…..I saw a girl being murdered."

Xxxx

Dean's eyes scanned the crowded coffee bar for the petite blonde girl he had walked in with. He smiled slightly when his gaze fell on her sitting by the window. He stood there for a moment longer than necessary just watching Lexi. She was sitting away from the crowd at a table in the back corner. She stared intently at the computer screen, twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger.

He sat across from her, taking the lid off her coffee before handing it over. She looked up giving him a faint smile. "This isn't decaf is it?"

"No, only jet fuel for you and three sugars. I remember." He winked taking a sip of his own coffee, "So did you find anything?"

"Actually, yes I did." She nodded staring at the screen once again.

"You plan on sharing?" he questioned arching his eyebrow, "I'm not a freaky psychic, remember."

"The boarding house is definitely in New Orleans. There have been several murders there. More exactly, several murders in room 24. They've been mostly all white males ages 25- 30 years old."

"How many?"

"From what I've found anyone that has stayed in that room has died. Only four people in over a century have made it out of that room."

Dean frowned rubbing his chin, "Anything on the first murder?"

"Yeah the victim was a maid. She was strangled with the bed sheets. That's how everyone's died, strangulation."

"Well," he said standing up, "guess I got a hunt to go on."

"What do you mean you? I'm coming."

"Lex, you're not a hunter." Dean stated shrugging, "I'll drop you off with a friend of mine."

"I can take care of myself, Dean." She snapped following him out to the car, "I'm coming with you."

"You're a real pain in my ass, you know that? Fine, Lex, you wanna come? Then you're gonna do what I tell you, got it?"

"Fine."

Dean looked at her, the tone of his voice serious, "I'm not kidding, Lex. I don't want you getting hurt."

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**Day 6**

Dean watched the crowd on Bourbon Street trying not to remember the last time he was here. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead reminding himself that this time in New Orleans wasn't like the last time. He knew he was kidding himself, this city held more than just your average spooks here; it held his own demons as well. He began walking with no destination in particular; he just had to keep moving. Keep moving, don't stop and maybe this time his demons won't be able to catch him. He was wrong; there was no running from your past.

Dean looked up at the building in front of him. Lexi's old apartment, the last place he wanted to see. The place where he had his heart ripped from his chest, it was worse than any physical pain he had ever known from his hunts. He never let anyone see him that vulnerable, no one, not even Sam.

He let Lexi in; she was the only person he was ever honest with. The only person he ever told the family secret to, the only person that ever accepted him, the only person he ever said 'I love you' to. He took his dad's advice, bought the ring and drove down to see her. Dean never he got the chance to ask her, he was waiting for the right moment, it never came. Instead, he woke up to a 'Dear John' letter and the ring ended up in the Mississippi River. After that, he swore he would never let anyone get under his skin again. No one has but now she was back. And Dean knew, he knew deep down that he never stopped loving her. He rubbed his face heading back to the car. He had a job to do, he couldn't afford any distractions.

Xxxxxx

"Did you find out anything more about this room?" Dean asked Lexi opening the trunk selecting weapons to bring inside.

"No, nothing else….."her eyes widened when she saw the collection of weapons in the Impala's trunk. "Dean what is all this?"

"Tools of the trade."

"Wow, you're like a super hero." She stated awed, "A damn sexy super hero."

Dean chuckled smirking at her, "Super hero, no. Sexy, yes."

"So when do we kill this ghost?" Lexi stated turning a large knife in her hand admiringly.

"Don't touch. And we aren't killing anything, I am."

"Why can't I help?"

"Oh I don't know because that room's like a raid roach motel. And I told you, you need to lure the girl out of the room so I can check it out."

Xxxxx

"She's gone, Dean." Lexi stated as she entered their room, "How are you going to get in there anyway?"

"I have my ways." He stated putting his emf meter in his pocket, "I'm just gonna check it out. You stay put."

Lexi rolled her eyes, following Dean down the hallway. She watched him, tilting her head to the side, as he picked the lock. "Why am I not surprised you know how to do that?"

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the damn room?" Dean hissed glaring at her, "You never did listen."

"You need a look out don't you?"

"Fine and you do NOT move one freakin centimeter from that spot." He said harshly motioning with his hands.

"Okay, okay."

She watched Dean enter room 24; her curiosity peaked when he began taking EMF readings. "What are you doing?"

He turned his eyebrows inching up into his hairline, "Taking EMF. I'll be done in a minute."

Lexi inched closer to room to get a better look inside. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed something on the door frame. She stepped closer, realizing they were symbols of some kind. She ran her fingers slowly over the symbols carved there, they looked some what familiar. She just couldn't place where she saw them before.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Lex?"

"Did you see these symbols on the door frame? They're all over……"

"Symbols? What symbols?"

"Here on the door frame, come look."

He looked at her before making his way across the room. He was mere inches from the door when he was pushed further back into the room by some invisible force. The door and windows slammed shut, all the locks locking by themselves. The room suddenly took on a deadly presence. Dean stood up groaning knowing he was in deep shit if he couldn't get the door open. He pulled on the door to no avail; it felt like it had been nailed shut.

"Lexi? Lexi, see if you can get the door open."

"DEAN! DEAN!" Lexi pulled and banged on the door to room 24, eliciting stares from the elderly maid. "Can't YOU hear him?"

"Hear who child?"

"My friend! He's stuck in this room."

The elderly maid looked at the number on the door, shaking her head in sympathy. "Oh child, you're not going to get him out of there until the room's ready to let him out."

"WHAT? What's that supposed to mean?" she practically screamed looking at the woman wildly, "These symbols do you know what they mean?"

She nodded her head stepping closer to Lexi, "That's powerful charms, that is. Hoodoo charms. Nothing's coming out of that room unless she lets it."

"Who's she? You have to tell me. I have to get him out."

"From the stories I heard, her name's Nessa. She was a maid here way back when. See this man checked in one day, nothing out of ordinary. Nessa goes to tidy up his room and this crazy man was hiding behind the door. He strangled her with the bed sheets."

"And the symbols, these charms?"

"They act like a barrier, an invisible wall."

Lexi looked at the door and back to the maid taking a deep breath, "How do I break the barrier down?"

"A ritual will do it but your friend doesn't have much time."

**20 minutes later**

Dean shook his head, looking at the Sam in front of him, "You're not Sammy."

"Sammy's a chubby 12 year old, Dean."

"You're not real!"

"I'm as real as you are but you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed are you?" Sam taunted him, "All braun, no brains. Does it even surprise you that dad didn't care about you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"That's not very nice, Dean." The thing purred morphing into Lexi flinging him against the wall, "No manners."

Dean looked up at her hatefully, "You're not Lexi, you bitch."

She smiled at him, her green eyes glinting with malice, "I am. I'm the part of Lexi that never gets to come out and play."

"Don't get used to it. I'm gonna send your ass back to hell where it belongs."

"I'm already there." She hissed running her tongue up his neck, "Care to join me?"

"In your fucking dreams."

Lexi kneeled down so their eyes were level, "You wanna hear a secret? I never loved you. How could I love someone like you. You're a loser, Dean."

"Fuck you!"

She smiled, reaching down and lifting his chin up, "That's the only thing you're good for, that and getting your family killed. First mommy, then daddy and poor little Sammy's next."

**25 minutes later**

Lexi opened the door slowly; worried about the state Dean would be in. She couldn't hear his thoughts any longer; making her wonder if he was even still alive. She saw him in the corner, his head resting on his knees. She rushed to his side, brushing his hair back gently.

"Dean? Are you ok?"

"Get AWAY from me!" He growled knocking Lexi backwards her head connecting to the floor with a sickening crunch.

She moaned, the room spinning leaving her dizzy. Her body felt like it was weighted down, the win knocked out of her. "Dean, what the hell?"

He attacked her, his hands locked around her throat. Lexi's eyes went wide, her chest tightening at the lack of oxygen. She gasped for air desperately, her hands flying to his chest attempting to push him off her. Dean's grip on her neck only tightened causing her to panic. She attempted to pry his fingers from her throat; she kicked her legs, trying anyway to escape him. Lexi felt herself loosing consciousness, her body going limp. The room started to fade away, she stopped fighting back. Tears slid down her cheeks despite that she was giving in.

Dean loosened his grip around her neck, watching the tears flow down her face. He let go completely, his breath hitching in his chest. She began coughing violently, rolling onto her side, trying to fill her lungs with air.

He reached down tentatively; Dean's voice thick with panic. "Lexi, is that….its you?"

"Yes…." She choked out still gasping for air.

"Oh my God. I almost…." he whispered gathering Lexi up in his arms, "Lexi, I thought it was…..I'm sorry….."

"Damn, I knew you were mad at how I ended things with us. Come on, though you didn't have to go all psycho on me." She choked out her voice raspy and raw.

"I'm sorry. The spirit turned into…..it….."

"It's ok, Dean. You're all banged up and bleeding. You gotta get out of here. I don't know how long the barrier's gonna stay down."

"I'm gonna kill this bitch ghost."

"You have to salt and burn the bones, right?" She asked as Dean helped her out of room 24.

"Yeah, I need to find out where she's buried."

Lexi pulled a small sheet of paper out of her front pants pocket handing it to him. "I already got it. " 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. This is my AU for BUABS. Please review. : )**

**Chapter 7**

**Under Your Skin**

**Day 7**

**Louisiana- Underpass**

Dean looked over at Lexi concerned. She had another vision of a man being murdered. Now she looked like hell. All color had drained from her face, eyes shut tight and leaning her head against the passenger window, she looked like she was about to be sick.

"Dean, pull over."

Lexi bolted from the car before Dean even had it in park, heading for the guard rail. She leaned against it trying to steady herself. This vision wasn't like the rest, it was more vivid. It was as if she had experienced it herself. She had been the killer, she saw through his eyes, felt what he felt. She looked up suddenly feeling the warmth of Dean's hand on the small of her back.

"Lex, you okay?"

She nodded chewing on her bottom lip, "I just need a few more minutes."

"Okay. I'm just gonna make a call."

He walked back to the car leaning against it. He rubbed the back of his neck out of frustration, this was too much. First Sam having these visions, now Lexi too and on top of it Sam was missing. Dean felt like he was always one step behind his brother. He pulled out his cell phone fidgeting impatiently while the other line continued to ring.

"Ellen, it's me again. Any chance you've heard from him? I swear, it's like looking for my dad all over again. I'm losing my mind here. No, I've called him a thousand times, there's nothing but voicemail. I don't know where he went, or why. Sam's just gone." Dean frowned at the sound of the call waiting beep his eyes widening at the name on the caller id, "Hang on. Sammy? Where the hell are you? Are you okay? Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. Where are you? All right, don't move, I'm on my way."

Lexi turned at the sound of the urgency in Dean's voice. She rushed back over to him hoping that at last he had found Sam. She stared waiting for Dean to speak.

"We have to go. Sam's in Minnesota."

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know." He said softly running his hand through his hair, "Come on we're losing daylight." 

**Twin Lakes, Minnesota**

He stopped for mere seconds checking the room numbers looking for room 109. Lexi had a hard time keeping up with Dean's longer strides as he rushed down the narrow corridor. She practically had to run to keep up with his pace if she didn't want to be left behind.

"Sam, it's me. SAM!" Dean opened the door looking around the room to see Sam sitting on the bed, "Sam? Hey."

"Hey, Dean."

"Are you bleeding?"

"I tried to wash it off……" Sam wandered off surprised to see Lexi standing just inside the doorway uncomfortably. "Lexi?"

"Hi Sam."

Sam turned to Dean not hiding the confusion in his eyes, "What's going on?"

"Never mind that right now." Dean stated firmly noticing Sam's shirt covered in blood, "Oh my God."

"I don't think it's my blood."

"Whose is it?"

"I don't know." Sam whispered studying his hands as he clenched and unclenched them.

"Sam, what the hell happened?"

Sam looked up meeting Dean's gaze, "Dean. I don't remember anything."

Xxxxxxxx

Dean and Lexi returned to room 109 with the essentials, namely beer and chips. He was quiet the whole time, his brow furrowed in typical Dean fashion. She placed her hand on his arm stopping him momentarily from entering the room. He glanced at the small hand that was resting on his arm before meeting her gaze.

"What?"

"What do you think happened, D?"

"I don't know, Lex, but I don't like it. Have you ever blacked out like this?"

"No, never."

He nodded his head before they entered the room, an awkward silence settling between them while Dean shifted the bag of groceries he held. Lexi took the paper bag from him, busying herself with the task of emptying the contents into the fridge, giving Dean and Sam time to talk.

"What'd you find out?" Sam asked Dean looking up when they entered the room.

"You checked in two days ago under the name Richard Sambora. Of course, I think the scariest part about this whole thing is the fact that you're a Bon Jovi fan."

"Dean." Sam stated giving him a 'this isn't a time for jokes' look.

"Your room's been quiet, nobody's noticed anything unusual."

"You mean no one saw me walking around covered in blood?" Sam questioned agitated.

"Yeah. That's what I mean."

"Then how the hell did I get here, Dean? What happened to me?"

"I don't know. But you're, you're okay, and that's what matters. Everything else we can deal with." Dean stated trying to calm Sam down.

"Oh really? 'Cause what if I hurt someone? Or worse?"

"Sam . . ."

"What if this is what Dad warned you about?"

Dean through up his hands shaking his head not believing what he was hearing, "Hey, whoa, whoa, come on man; let's not jump the gun here. We don't know what happened. We've just got to treat this like, like any other job. What's the last thing you remember?"

Sam sat on the bed, cradling his head in his hands, "Just me and you, just, in that motel room in West Texas, going out to grab some burgers, and... "

"West Texas? That was, that was over a week ago."

"That's it." Dean looked at Sam nothing bothering to hide his shock, "Next thing I knew I was sitting here. Bloody. Felt like I'd been asleep for a month."

"Okay. Retrace your steps. The manager said you left yesterday afternoon and he never saw you come back, so." Dean stepped over to the window, pulling back the curtain. He turned to Sam pointing at a bloody fingerprint, "Hey." 

Dean headed for the door, stopping where Lexi stood shifting from foot to foot nervously. He pulled his gun from his inside jacket pocket placing it in her hand, "Stay here, Lex. Don't open this door for anyone. If anyone or anything comes through that door that's not me or Sammy, you shoot. Got it?"

"I got it." She said softly before grabbing his arm tightly, "D?"

"I'll be back you can count on it. If we're not back by morning go to the first motel in the phone book. We'll meet you there."

Xxxxxxxx

Lexi rolled over rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. The room reeked of a pungent odor that she couldn't place. It wasn't the normal mold and age of motels that she smelled but it wasn't there when she had fallen asleep. She reached for the hideous green lamp on the side of the bed, the room flooding with light when she pulled the string.

"Hello Lexi."

She jumped at the sound of his voice immediately reaching for Dean's gun. "What do you want?"

"Now, now no need to be hostile. I just came here to pay you a little visit."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your powers are coming along nicely." The yellow eyed demon leaned closer a malicious grin on his face, "Makes a father proud."

"You're not my father." She hissed, "I know what you are."

"Ah how do you know? You were adopted after mommy burnt up."

She felt her face burning, cocking Dean's gun, "Fuck you. Dean's not going to get a chance to kill you. I'm going to do it myself."

"I can see why D likes you. You're a spit fire."

"Don't you call him that! I know this gun won't kill you, but it's sure gonna hurt like hell."

His smile only grew wider taunting her, "See he's been teaching you a thing or two. It's really gonna hurt him when you change sides."

"I am not going to help you, I'd rather die!"

The yellow eyed demon shook his head laughing at her, "Oh so sweet. SO in love with Dean, aren't you? You're not going to have a choice, Lexi. I picked you for a reason."

"I'm not evil….."

"Not yet." He stood up leering at her, "But when you are, Dean's going to be very very disappointed."

Xxxxxxx

"All right, we get a couple hours sleep and then we put this place in our rearview mirror." Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam trying to reassure him, "Look, I know this is bad, okay? You've gotta snap out of it. Sam, say something!"

"Just get some sleep and leave in the morning?" Sam asked not believing how simplistic and nonchalant his brother was being, "Murder, Dean. That's what I did."

"Maybe." Sam scoffed at Dean turning his back on him, "Okay? Hey, we don't know... shapeshifter!"

"Oh, come on. You know it wasn't, you saw the tape. There was no eye flare, no distortion."

"Yeah, but it wasn't you! All right?" Dean shook his head trying to make sense of what had happened hating to admit it was Sammy on the tape, "I mean, yeah, it might have been you, but it wasn't you. "

"Well, I think it was." 

Dean's eyes quickly scanned the room in search of Lexi. The room was empty except for him and Sam, the bed mussed and the strong smell of sulfur causing Dean's heart rate to quicken, "Lexi! Lexi!"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled waving a sheet of paper in his face, "She left a note."

Dean sighed out of relief rubbing his forehead after reading the message, "Oh I'm fucking loosing it here, Sammy. Lexi disappearing and you thinking that was you that killed Wandell. That wasn't you."

"I think maybe more than you know."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"For the last few weeks I've been having... I've been having these feelings."

"What feelings?"

"Rage. Hate. And I can't stop it." Sam stated his voice tense while gripping the edge of the mattress, "It just gets worse. Day by day it gets worse."

"You never told me this."

"I didn't want to scare you."

"Well, bang-up job on that." Dean hissed his eyebrows knotted together.

"Dean, the yellow-eyed demon, you know he has plans for me. And we both know that he's turned other children into killers before, too."

"No one can control you but you."

"It sure doesn't seem like that, Dean, it feels like no matter what I do, slowly but surely I'm, I'm just becoming."

"What?"

"Who I'm meant to be. I mean, you said it once yourself, Dean. I gotta face up to who I am."

"I didn't mean this!"

"But it's still true. You know that. Dad knew that too, that's why he told you, if it ever came to this . . . "

"Shut up, Sam."

"Dean, you promised him. You promised me."

"No. Listen to me. We're going to figure this out. Okay? I mean, there's got to be a way, right?"

"Yeah, there is." Sam said simply shoving his gun into Dean's hand. "I don't want to hurt anyone else. I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. Whatever this is, you can fight it."

Sam eyes teared up as he gazed intently at Dean. "No. I can't. Not forever. Here, you gotta do it."

They faced off to each other, staring silently. Sam placed the gun in Dean's right hand, shocked Dean didn't move an inch. "You know, I've tried to hard to keep you safe."

"I know."

"I can't. I'd rather die." Dean dropped the gun on the bed walking past Sam, "I'm gonna go find Lexi."

"No. You'll live. You'll live to regret this." Sam sneered pistol whipping Dean before walking out.

Xxxxxxx

Lexi walked in the oddly themed room carrying a bag loaded full of greasy diner food for the three of them. The bag fell to her feet when she saw Dean sprawled unconscious on the floor. She rushed to his side immediately to check his pulse, her feet scraping across the lime green carpet, sighing in relief when she found the steady rhythm, she shook him gently calling his name.

"Dean? D wake up."

"Lex?" Dean groaned opening his eyes slightly, "Wh-what happened?"

"I think Sam knocked you out. How does your head feel?"

"Like I was pistol whipped." She reached inside Dean's jacket pocket, causing him to give her a 'what the hell' look, retrieving a small flash light. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a concussion, just follow the light, D."

"Lex, I'm fine." He grumbled doing what he was told anyway, "See fine."

She gently touched the back of his head with her fingertips checking for blood and contusions. "That's a nasty bump, you should put some ice on it."

"I don't have time for this. We have to find Sam before he hurts someone else."

Lexi tilted her head raising her eyebrow while helping Dean to his feet, "Hurt someone else?"

"Yeah. I think he's possessed."

Xxxxxx

**Jo's Bar **

**Daluth, Minnesota**

Sam carefully watched the bar door in the deserted parking lot patiently for his moment when he was sure she would be alone. He waited for the last car to pull out before heading inside. He walked into the small dingy bar letting his presence be known by clearing his throat.

"Sorry, we're closing up." The tiny blonde replied without turning to look at the person that had just walked in.

"How about just one for the road?"

Jo turned facing Sam not hiding the surprise on her face,"Well, you're about the last person I'd expect to see."

"Well, I guess I'm full of surprises. So can I get a beer?"

"Sure." She nodded, "One beer." Jo placed a bottle of beer on the bar harshly before turning away to finish cleaning up. "So how'd you find me?"

"Well, uh, it's kind of what we do, you know?"

"Speaking of 'we', where's Dean?" She asked casually in an attempt to play it cool.

"Couldn't make it."

"So what are you doing here, Sam? I mean, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."

"Right. Um, well, that's why I'm here. I kind of, I wanted to see if we could square things, you know?" Sam took off his jacket tossing it on the bar, his eyes never leaving Jo's face.

"That looks like it hurts." She nodded to the circular burn partially hidden under Sam's rolled up sleeve.

"No. No, just, just had a run-in with a hot stove."

"So you were saying something about squaring things?"

"Yeah. Um. Look, I know how you feel about my dad. And I can't say I blame you. He was obsessed. Consumed with hunting; and he didn't care who got caught in the cross-fire. And I guess that included your dad. But that was my father, that's not me."

"What about Dean?"

"Well, Dean's more like my father than I am, but . . ." Sam cocked his head smirking slightly causing Jo to shift uncomfortably. "Boy, you're really carrying a torch for him, aren't you? I'll take that as a yes. It's too bad. 'Cause see, Dean, he likes you, sure, but not in the way you'd want. I mean, maybe as kind of a . . . a little sister, you know? But romance — that's just out of the question, he….he kind of thinks you're a schoolgirl, you know? I'm not trying to hurt you, Jo, I, I'm telling you because I care."

"Well, that's real kind of you, Sam." Jo said defensively trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"I mean it." He stated gently placing his hand on Jo's a little possessively, "I care about you a lot."

"Sam, what's going on?"

"I can be more to you, Jo." He said pointedly as he eyed her carefully.

Jo looking unnerved turned to him a harshness now in her voice, "Maybe you should leave."

"Okay." He stood to leave, shoving her hand away roughly. Sam waited for Jo to turn her back on him before grabbing her and slamming her against the bar.

"Sam, get off me! Sam, get off me! Sam!" Jo screamed struggling against Sam. She turned her head slightly seeing Sam's beer bottle still sitting on the bar. She grabbed the bottle with the intention of using it against him. He grabbed her wrist slamming it into the bar, the bottle shattering into little green shards of glass.

Sam twisted Jo around in his grip so that she was now facing him; he ran his hand through her hair his voice taking on the tone of someone disciplining a small child. "Jo, Jo, Jo."

"Sam, no, no! Please! Please!"

Sam grabbed her head, slamming it into the bar knocking Jo out. He lifted her gently laying her out onto the bar. He stroked her almost lovingly, "It didn't have to be this way. Or maybe it did…..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. This is the second part of my AU for BUABS. Please review.**

**Chapter 8**

**Under Your Skin**

**Day 7**

Dean killed the headlights to the Impala before pulling into the bar's parking lot. He sighed checking the ammo in his handgun, glancing over at Lexi before speaking. "Stay here."

"What? Are you kidding me? I am not staying in this car Dean. I'm coming with you."

"Fine but stay behind me, okay?"

"I don't even get a weapon?"

"So, you can shoot yourself in the foot? I don't think so." He snapped shaking his head.

"But Dean!"

"Lex, don't argue with me. I don't want you getting hurt, ok. I promised you I'd protect you and I will."

"I know you will."

They stared at each other for a beat, Dean averting his gaze to cover up what he was really feeling, "Just stay behind me."

Xxxxx

Dean put his hand up stopping Lexi in her tracks. He turned to her while motioning to be quiet. He listened waiting to make his move while The Doors played softly in the background.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?" Jo mumbled opening her eyes to see Sam tying her to the post near the bar.

Sam leaned against the pole looking down at Jo curiously, "So what exactly did your mom tell you about how your dad died?"

"You're not Sam."

"Don't be so sure about that. Answer the question." Jo ignored the question Sam had raised deciding to stare straight instead. Sam sighed moving around to the other side. He leaned in giving her his big puppy eyes before running the cold blade of his knife against her cheek. "Come on. It's me. You can tell me anything, you know that. Answer. The question."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Our dads were in California: Devil's Gate Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of Hell spawn. John was hiding, waiting, and my dad was bait."

Sam laughed heartily moving once again to stand behind Jo. "That's just like John. Oh, I'll bet he dangled Bill like meat on a hook. Then what?"

"The thing showed up. John got too eager, jumped out too soon, got my dad exposed out in the open. The thing turned around and killed him."

Sam leaned in shaking his head, "Hmm. Not quite."

"What?"

"What? Oh. See, it hurt him. It didn't kill him. You really don't know the truth, do you? I'll bet your mom doesn't either."

"Know what?"

"You see, Bill was all clawed up. Holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling and praying to see you and Ellen one more time. So my dad . . . killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog."

"You're lying." Jo said not believing a word of it.

"I'm not, it's true." Sam leaned in closer to Jo sing songing quietly in her ear, "My daddy shot your daddy in the head……"

"How could you know that?"

Sam shrugged stabbing the knife into the post just above Jo's head, "I hear things."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"Like Daddy like daughter. You're bait. Open up. That's a girl."

Dean suddenly burst through the door his gun drawn shouting, "Sam!"

"I begged you to stop me, Dean."

"Put the knife down, damnit."

"I told you I can't fight it! My head feels like it's on fire, all right?! Dean. Kill me, or I'm going to kill her. Please. You've be doing me a favor! Shoot me." He stared Dean down; his arms spread practically begging him to shoot him, "Shoot me!"

"No, Sammy, come on." Dean whispered lowering his gun and turning away.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Dean? Are you that scared of being alone that you'd rather let Jo die?"

Sam smirked looking at Lexi as Dean pushed her behind him knowing he had just found Dean's weak spot. He was standing in front of her protectively. "Stay back, Lex."

"Lexi? Now that's a blast from the past. Well, I guess I chose the wrong girl as bait, uh Dean?" Sam turned to Jo sing songing in her ear once again, "Jo, Lexi. Lexi, Jo. See Jo she's why you'll never have Dean. Lexi's the only thing that makes Dean's little black heart go pitter patter. See he loves her right down to his nonexistent soul. He'll never admit it but he would give up everything just to be with her." Sam smiled evilly hissing, "Isn't that sweet, Jo?"

"Shut up Sammy!"

"What Dean? Are you denying it? Are you gonna be the one that kills her when she turns dark side? Cuz the yellow eyed demon had plans for her too."

"I'm not gonna let it come to that."

Sam shrugged moving towards Dean, "Okay, I'll just kill Lexi now then."

Dean glared at Sam, flinging the water that was in the flask that he held. The water hissed and burned Sam as it struck him straight in the chest. "That's holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!"

Sam looked up growling his eyes now solid black. He turned running towards the window bursting through it. Dean looked from Jo to the window deciding to take chase after Sam jumping out the now shattered window.

XXXXXX

The Winchester brothers stalked each other through the dark desolate warehouse. Both had their guns drawn ready to shoot.

"So who are you?" Dean called out crouching down behind a pile of boxes.

"I got lots of names." Sam answered back looking carefully around the corner.

"You've been in Sam since he disappeared, haven't you?"

"You should have seen your face when you thought he murdered that guy. Pathetic."

"Why didn't you kill me? You had a dozen chances." Dean stated moving stealthily around the corner.

"No, that would have been too easy. Where's the fun in that? See, this was a test. Wanted to see if I could push you far enough to waste Sam. Should have known you wouldn't have the sac. Anyway. Fun's over now."

"Well, I hope you got your kicks. Because you're gonna pay hell for this, I'm gonna make sure of that."

"How? You can't hurt me. Not without hurting your little brother. See, I think you're gonna die, Dean. You and every other hunter I can find. One look as Sam's dewey, sensitive eyes? They'll let me right in their door."

Sam smirked leading Dean out into the open. Dean looked around deciding which way to go before realizing he'd been had. Sam stepped out onto the dock, taking aim and shooting Dean in the shoulder. 

XXXXXX

'_Who the hell is this blonde buffy wanna be bitch.' _Jo thought to herself as Lexi lead the way from the bar down to the docks.

"Who am I?" Lexi asked sneering at Jo, "I'm the reason why Dean would never stoop so low to go out with a pathetic little girl like you. You need to give it up."

Jo glared at Lexi sticking out her chin, "That's because I'm not fucking easy like some girls."

"I was with him for six years and yes he's still in love with me."

"Hmph. I'm gonna call his cell."

"You call yourself a hunter? I don't need a cell to find Dean. If you would just shut the hell up and be quiet I could concentrate." Lexi stopped in her tracks her eyes going wide. She suddenly took off down the docks leaving Jo behind, "DEAN! DEAN!"

Dean looked up at Lexi groaning in pain, "Where's Sam?"

"Shhh….take it easy." She said gently helping Dean to his feet, "I don't know. I came looking for you…"

Xxxxxx

Dean gripped the edge of the bar with his right hand while Lexi carefully pulled the bullet out of his left shoulder. Dean groaned loudly giving Lexi dirty looks.

"I'm doing the best I can Dean with what I have. Now just calm down and stop being such a damn baby."

"God damn it, Lex! I thought they taught you people bedside manners in Medical School."

"Oh hush, I got it." She snapped dropping the bullet in the shot glass in front of her. "I just have to stitch you up so you don't bleed to death."

"Oh that's comforting." Dean quipped taking a couple of swigs from the bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"You're welcome, D." She smiled sweetly at him.

Jo raised her eyebrow looking at Lexi, "You're a med student?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you have any thread that I can use?"

Jo handed her a spool of black thread and a needle thinking to herself, _'Wow. They let anything into Medical School. Thinks she's hot shit. Look at her, she looks like she can work a pole. She's probably a damn stripper or a street walker.'_

Lexi tugged roughly on the thread causing Dean to jump. He looked at her, her face red, her green eyes hard and angry. He looked over at Jo who looked just as pissed realizing what was going on, "Jo! Stop thinking whatever you're thinking. If you haven't figured it out, Lexi's a damn telepath."

"Well that makes things a hell of a lot easier than." Jo snapped.

Lexi glanced at Jo pulling roughly as she stitched Dean's wound closed, "You're pathetic, Jo. You never even kissed him. Besides Dean doesn't like school girls."

"Hey, Lex! Easy there." Dean complained, "Don't take your cat fight out on me."

"Sorry, D." she said softly tying off the thread, "There you're done."

Dean looked at Lexi brushing her blonde hair off her cheek with his fingertips. She turned to him meeting his eyes, Dean flashed his signature smile at her thinking, _'I wanna try again. If you want to.'_

'_I want to…..'_

Dean, cupping her face in his hands, leaned in pressing his lips gently to hers while Jo looked on stunned. He pulled away licking his lips slowly stroking Lexi's cheek, "We have to go find Sam."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. Please review.**

**Chapter 9**

**Under Your Skin**

**February 14, 2007**

The last three months for Sam Winchester have been nothing short of hell. A week after his disappearance, Sam noticed small changes in his older brother Dean. For one, he wasn't up his ass as much. Most of Dean's time was spent with his ex-girlfriend Lexi, who just happened to be another one of the demon's chosen ones. The second thing, he wasn't that much of jerk, he was chipper, yes chipper despite the fact that he was the one sleeping on the lumpy couches.

Sam suspected that Lexi was more than just a job to Dean, even though he vehemently denied anything was going on between the two of them. Sam wasn't stupid or blind though. He saw the way they looked at each other and how Dean would let his fingers skim over her hand when Dean thought Sam wasn't looking.

Two weeks later his suspicions were confirmed when a groggy Sam wandered into the motel bathroom. He didn't realize that Dean was in the shower until he was actually in the bathroom. Sam turned the faucet on filling the little plastic cup with water, "Dean, leave me some hot water this time. I'm tired of taking cold showers."

"Well, get out and let me fucking finish then!" Dean yelled over the sound of the shower.

That's when Sam turned towards the shower is eyes going wide. There was no mistaking it. He could clearly make out two distinct figures through the shower curtain. Sam had just walked in on Dean and Lexi having sex, Sam really has bad timing.

**December 15, 2006**

Dean walked out of the bathroom freshly shaven his eyebrows knotted together, "Hey Sammy, where did Lexi say she was going?"

"Said something about going into town." Sam looked up from his laptop smirking at his older brother who was now fidgeting, "You shaved?" 

Dean rubbed his now smooth cheek self-consciously before flopping on the shabby blue velvet couch, "Yeah so."

"Is that your good shirt?"

Dean looked down at the green button down shirt he had on his face burning, "I um…..nothing else was clean."

"Are you taking Lexi out on a date?" Sam chuckled savoring Dean's rare embarrassment, "It's her birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." He shifted uncomfortably, "What's your point?"

"Did you get her anything?" Sam smirked as Dean's expression twisted into something that looked like panic, "You didn't did you? Wow Dean, I knew you were a sleaze but come on. You're so lucky her father liked you. I mean you were 21 and Lexi was only 16 when you started screwing her but I never pegged you as a cheap sleaze."

"I got her something!" Dean snapped indigently, "I got her a knife."

Sam huffed rolling his eyes, "You got Lexi, your girlfriend, a knife?"

"Yeah! What's wrong with that?" Dean protested, "It's nice, it's a slightly curved eight inch blade, has a nice mother of pearl handle and besides she keeps saying I should give her a weapon."

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Sam stated his bitch face intact, "You do not give your girlfriend a knife for her birthday or for any occasion for that matter. You're supposed to get her jewelry, flowers, candy…..lingerie would be more your style. Do you understand? Girls do not want knives for their birthdays; they want little blue bags from Tiffany's."

Dean was about to reply the words dying on his lips as Lexi practically bounced into the messy room. Her long light brown hair trailed behind her, her arms loaded down with a couple of six packs, she kicked the door closed behind her smiling at Dean, "Honey I'm home."

"I can see that." He laughed getting up and taking the beer from her. He reached out touching a piece of her hair, "You changed your hair."

"Yeah." She stated simply biting down on her lower lip, "I just felt like I needed a change. So I just went back to my natural color."

Dean placed the beer on the table by Sam, turning to smirk at Lexi. "Damn it, now I can't call you Buffy."

"You can always call her Faith." Sam interjected helpfully causing both brothers to crack up.

"You both suck."

"Hey, you wanna go get a bite or something?" Dean asked Lexi while Sam smirked behind his laptop.

"Um sure." She tilted her head to the side her eyebrows inching up slightly, "Did you actually shave? The last time you shaved we went out on a date."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Are you hungry or not?" Dean snapped walking out the motel room door.

**Lomeli's ****Restaurant**

Dean turned leaning closer to Lexi after shutting off the car nodding at the restaurant, "Is this okay?"

"I don't think they serve burgers in there."

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like having something other than greasy diner food."

Lexi looked at Dean a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth when she realized he had taken her out on a date. "Yeah this is fine, D."

Dean slipped his arm around her waist casually pulling her more securely against his side as they walked inside. The restaurant was dimly light, crowed with little wooden tables and looking as if it had seen better days. Despite the shabbiness, the place was still crammed with people, the air vibrating with the hum of softly spoken conversations and the clinking of silver ware. The host led them to a table in the back right hand corner of the restaurant placing the menus down and asking if they wanted something from the bar. 

"Two beers." Dean stated simply scanning the menu ravenously.

"God, it smells good in here. What are you having?" she asked flipping through the menu.

"Lasagna, you?"

"Chicken Parm." Lexi stated simply closing her menu.

Dean raised his eyebrow smirking, "You always get Chicken Parm."

"So……"

"Why don't you try something else?" he questioned taking a swig of his beer, "Live a little."

"Hmm maybe because I LIKE Chicken Parm. And you really can't screw that up. Well, maybe YOU could."

"Hey!"

"You're not the best cook, Dean." She stated her eyes wide and innocent.

Thirty minutes and several beers later the couple in the right hand corner were holding hands and reminiscing; their stories punctuated with loud laughter.

"Lex, remember that road trip we took?" Dean asked rubbing her hand in small circles.

"Which one? We took a lot of road trips, D."

"The Metallica concert." He stated his eyes wide like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She covered her mouth with her free hand giggling, "We never made it to the concert, the car broke down."

"And we were going to sleep in the car." Dean finished for her breaking out into a huge smile, "then someone wanted to go camp out in the woods."

"Hey it was your fault; you wanted to take that dusty back road. Besides you had all that gear in the trunk and that big sleeping bag."

"I had beer too." Dean laughed his tone turning soft, "That was a good night, better than any concert."

"Yeah it was." She replied squeezing his hand, "We always did have a great time together, didn't we?"

Dean nodded staring down at their entwined hands before looking up meeting her eyes, "Ya know you were the only person I ever told the big family secret to, that I was a hunter. You're the only chick I was ever honest with…."

"I know." She whispered smiling gently at him encouraging Dean to continue with what he was going to say.

"I um, I really thought you were going to take off running down route 55 thinking I was some crazy fucking freak."

"I didn't though." Lexi smirked reaching her free hand across the table to touch Dean's cheek, "I already knew that you were crazy. That's what I like about you, you are…." Lexi paused searching for the right word, "unpredictable."

He sighed, nodding his head slightly, "Why didn't you ever tell me you were adopted?"

"I never really thought about my bio parents. I just thought it doesn't matter anyway. They never wanted me. So why waste my energy thinking about them? I never knew the truth till recently. I dunno, Dean. I never told anyone, it was just something I kept to myself."

"You got any other secrets, Lex?"

"Actually, I'm afraid of the dark." She smirked.

"Really? Yeah, well you should be. You know what's out there." He stated seriously his eyebrows knotted together reaching into his jacket pocket and sliding the badly wrapped knife over to her, "This should help with that."

**February 14, 2007**

Sam stared at Dean, his hazel eyes wide not believing what was coming out of his older brother's mouth. "Are you kidding me, Dean?"

"No, Sammy, I'm not. I have to do this." Dean stated firmly slipping a small knife inside his boot.

"Why do you have to do it alone?"

Dean shook his head raising his eyebrows, "Because Gordon' after you too. It's better if I go without you."

"You're gonna leave Lexi here?"

"No, she's coming with me."

"WHAT?" Sam questioned his lips forming a straight thin line while he glared at Dean.

"She's the bait, Sammy." Dean said as if it was the most genius plan in the world and Sam was an idiot, "I told Gordon if he came near her again I was gonna waste his ass."

Sam sat down on the bed looking up at Dean not bothering to hide the hurt in his eyes, "How come you weren't like this when it was me?"

"BECAUSE! Sammy, you can defend yourself, she can't!"

"Oh, come on, Dean! She has powers! She wasted that damn succubus by herself didn't she? Lexi saved both our asses that night."

"Yeah and Gordon knows that. You don't think he's not going to be prepared? I'm not arguing with you Sam. Stay here and if Gordon comes through that door you waste him."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. ****Be warned there is some sex in this chapter and I was listening to Nine Inch Nails' Closer when I wrote it. Please review.**

**Chapter 10**

**Under Your Skin**

**February 14, 2007**

Dean crouched down in the bushes after staging the argument with Lexi hoping Gordon bought it. He didn't like the fact that Gordon was taking so long to make his move. He was nervous and hunts didn't make him nervous. Dean's stomach twisted in knots as he sweated profusely suddenly realizing Lexi was no longer in his line of sight. He inched away from his current hiding spot carefully to avoid making a sound that would tip Gordon off to his presence. He bolted across the cemetery at the sound of Lexi's screaming knowing it was time to end this once and for all.

"Let her go, Gordon." Dean stated jaw clenched, his sawed off shotgun to Gordon's temple.

"Dean, she'll be dead before you have a chance to pull the trigger."

Dean cocked the gun pressing it harder against Gordon's head, "Don't be so sure of that. Now, Lex!"

Gordon watched confused as the knife he had to Lexi's throat suddenly flew from his hand sliding several feet away in the distance. "What the hell?"

Dean smirked his voice taking on a malevolent tone, "Didn't know she could do that did you? You should've done your homework Gordon. Now let her go."

Gordon released his hold on Lexi raising his hands before turning slowly to face Dean, "You're no killer, Dean."

"Oh you wanna bet? I told you to stay away from her or I'd kill you. I don't make idle threats Gordon."

"She's gonna help destroy us all and you're gonna kill me? How many other hunters are you gonna kill to protect her and Sam?"

"I'll kill you all to protect them." Dean snapped before knocking Gordon out with the butt of his rifle.

Xxxxxx

"Wake up!" Dean shouted back handing Gordon across the face, "I wanna see the light leave your eyes you bastard."

Gordon rolled over on the cold mausoleum floor disoriented and groaning, "What the hell….."

"Get up." Dean hissed landing a swift kick to Gordon's stomach, his face twisted in rage, "You're such a big man, uh Gordon, hunting defenseless girls?"

"She's not defenseless." Gordon coughed glaring at him, "And you know it."

Dean pulled Gordon up off the floor by the collar of his shirt, Dean's right fist connecting to Gordon's jaw with a sickening crunch, "Why don't you take me on? Uh?"

"You're making a mistake. I never pegged you as a traitor."

"The only mistake I made was letting you live the first time." Dean stated coldly dragging Gordon to his feet, "I won't be making that mistake twice."

Dean looked up from Gordon's dead body meeting Lexi's terrified gaze, his green eyes cold and hard causing her to back away from him out of instinct. He ran the back of his hand across his face smearing Gordon's blood down his cheek. Dean stood up dropping the knife that he held before closing the short distance between them causing Lexi to take another step back.

A bloody Dean grabbed Lexi firmly by the arms slamming her forcefully against the mausoleum wall her eyes going wide in shock. She stared up at him as Dean loomed over her not knowing whether she should be afraid or turned on, her breath hitching in her throat.

His mouth smashed against hers greedily, his hands letting go of her arms now sliding roughly down her chest to clutch at her shirt. Her eyes flew open at the sound of the fabric of her shirt being ripped open, the buttons that escaped bouncing and skidding along the mausoleum's floor.

Lexi pushed her hands against Dean's chest in an attempt to stop this madness, her fingers now smeared with Gordon's blood. She circled around him careful not to turn her back on him trying to keep the distance between them. Dean's eyes followed her movements carefully waiting for the perfect moment to make his move, "What's the matter, Lex? Afriad?"

"No." she lied backing into the center of the room, "It's …."

Dean snatched her wrist pulling her against him, "It's what? Scary?" He kissed her roughly pinning her against the wall, "This is me Lex, I'm a hunter. What's your excuse?"

"Stop Dean." She whispered, "Before this gets out of control."

"I wasn't planning on hurting you….." Dean hissed dragging his lips up the side of her neck, "not much anyway."

Lexi gasped her voice unsteady as she felt his teeth sink into the soft flesh behind her ear, "You haven't come close to hurting me……"

Dean slid his hands down to her hips, his fingers digging into them as they clawed at the material of her skirt. He tightened his grasp on her hips lifting her up against him, forcing Lexi to wrap her legs around his waist when he pushed into her. He shoved her back flat against the wall growling in her ear, "Afraid to give me the chance to?"

Xxxxxx

Sam's head snapped up from his lap top the moment Dean strode through the door with Lexi. He noticed that they're clothes were covered in blood, Dean's more so than Lexi's. "What the hell happened?" Sam questioned as he took in the state of Lexi's torn clothing.

"Hey Lex," Dean stated softly, "why don't you go get in the shower."

"Ok."

Dean waited until she closed the bathroom door before turning to Sam a huge Cheshire grin on his face, "Oh man, Sammy, I just had the best sex of my entire life!"

Sam shook his head, his face distorted with disgust, "DUDE, you're SICK! You had sex in a fucking mausoleum with rotting corpses?"

"What?" Dean questioned dismissively his eyebrows inching up into his hairline, "Come on, everyone has sex at their jobs."

"Um, okay. Dean, most people don't have jobs that involve morgues and cemeteries."

"So?"

"I highly doubt undertakers are screwing some girl in a coffin."

Dean pointed at Sam smirking, "Don't be so sure little brother; maybe he has some hot assistant."

"Shut up." Sam snapped his lips forming a thin white line.

"Ok, bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean nodded at Sam a small mischievous smile on his face, "It was still hot as hell."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't know, don't own. I do own Lexi. Please review.**

**Under Your Skin **

**Chapter 11**

**May 1, 2007**

Dean glared down at Lexi anger coloring his cheeks. She was as stubborn as he was and at the moment he was ready to throttle her. "Just do what you're told for once and stay put."

"Do what I'm told?" she shrieked, "Are you kidding me, Dean? I am not staying out here while you and Sam go in there."

"You're not a hunter, Lex!"

"I'm not defenseless either!"

"Hey," Sam stated cautiously getting in between them, "Lexi, stay here, okay. You can read his thoughts so if we get in trouble, then yeah come help. Just stay here, okay?"

"Fine." She hissed still glaring at Dean as he gave her his 'I'm going to kill you' look.

**Morning of May 2, 2007**

Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose as he paced the length of the dingy motel room. He couldn't believe what Sam was saying, he didn't want to believe it. "Oh, come on Sammy you're being ridiculous."

"Am I Dean?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows and gesturing with his arms.

"YES!"

"You just don't want to see it because you're in love with Lexi. You know as well as I do that her powers are way more advanced than any of the other psychics we've found."

"So what! You know her Sam. Lex, is not evil." Dean stated desperately more for his own peace of mind than Sam's.

"Yeah, I do know her, Dean. That's why I'm worried. She's wasted FOUR demons on her own. Look what she did to that Banshee last night!"

"And that's a bad thing? She got us out of a tight spot there. If she wasn't there last night my ticket would've been punched."

"DEAN!" Sam spun around glaring down at his older brother, "She made the Banshee explode into flames just by looking at her!"

"So what Sammy!"

"Wake up!" Sam stated his eyes wide, "Ever think how come she can use her powers on me? Every other psychic couldn't use their powers on me and vice versa."

"Well, maybe because no one else was as advanced." Dean retorted.

"That's bullshit and you know it. Andy was pretty damn advanced and so was Max and their powers didn't work on me."

"I don't know Sammy, okay!" Dean gestured wildly, his voice harsh, stepping toe to toe with Sam, "I just know she wouldn't hurt anyone. You know that too."

"Yeah, Dean? You've said that about me but I murdered Wandell now didn't I." 

"Sammy, I don't wanna fight it's your birthday."

"That never stopped you before." Sam hissed his lips set in a thin tight line.

"Come on, Sammy ya know if it's the last thing I do I'm going to save you both. You can count on that."

**Night of May 2, 2007**

Dean threw the Impala in park in front of the greasy spoon that would have to suffice for dinner handing a $20.00 bill to Sam, "Don't forget the extra onions this time."

"Dude, I'm the one that's gonna have to ride in the car with your extra onions." Sam bitched snatching the $20.00 while Dean smirked at him.

"I'll make sure he gets your extra onions." Lexi stated leaning over the front seat pressing her lips gently to his, "I need to stretch my legs anyway."

"Hey, see if they have any pie."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you love your pie." She chuckled getting out of the car.

"Bring me some pie!" Dean called after her before turning his attention to the radio talking to himself, "Love me some pie."

Dean looked down at the radio as it began cutting in and out while the light rain drummed softly on the car. He tapped on it once or twice thinking maybe there was a short in the wiring and the tapping would fix the problem. He looked around when that didn't work noticing the café in front of him now appeared to be empty.

He rushed inside, the man in the second booth lay dead on the table, he pulled his gun calling for Sam and Lexi. He continued his walk through only to find the cooks dead behind the counter with no sign of either Lexi or Sam. He opened the side door, once again calling for his girlfriend and his younger brother without getting an answer. Dean closed the door noticing that their was something around the door's window.

"Sulfur….." Dean stated to himself before heading back out the front door, "Sam! Lexi! SAMMY! LEX!"

**May 3, 2007**

Sam opened his eyes to find himself on the ground of an abandoned town. He got to his feet pulling out his cell phone only to find it had no reception. Frustrated, he began his search to find answers.

He began looking in shop windows and jingling door handles trying to figure out what was going on when he finally found one door unlocked. Sam crept inside the building without caution never thinking twice what lay inside. He jumped back just in time, narrowly missing his head being bashed in by an old rotted piece of wood.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled in surprise as he focused on the figure in front of him.

"Sam?" Lexi questioned doubtfully dropping the wood to the floor, "Is that really you?"

"Uh, yeah it's me. Why the hell are you trying to kill me?" Sam asked shaking his head slightly and raising his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. Where are we? Do you think Dean's here too?"

"I dunno but if Dean's here he would've found us by now." Sam picked up the piece of wood that Lexi had dropped motioning to the door, "Come on let's find a way out of here."

They walked out of the dilapidated building with Sam in the lead. Cautiously he stopped short when he hears a noise around the corner. Sam stood absolutely still getting ready to clobber whoever was on the other side of the building.

Sam was shocked to see the person in front of him. He dropped the wood in his hand still a little surprised, "Andy?"

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I dunno." Sam stated calmly.

"What am I doing here?" Andy asked the panic rising in his voice.

"I dunno." Sam answered truthfully.

Andy chewed anxiously on his bottom lip gesturing with his hands, "Where are we?"

"Andy, look calm down."

"Calm down? I just woke up in friggin Frontier Land!"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Honestly," Andy smiled fondly, "my fourth bong load. It was weird all of a sudden there was this really intense smell like uh….."

"Sulfur?" Lexi questioned moving from behind Sam to stand at his side.

Andy turned his attention from Sam to the petite girl now standing next to him, "How'd you know that?"

"Dean." She replied casually shrugging her shoulders.

Andy looked up at Sam with what appeared to be relief, "Your brother, is he here?"

Sam shook his head stating softly, "I dunno where he is. I dunno if he's……" 

"He's not here." Lexi said firmly, "Dean's definitely not here."

"Who are you?" Andy questioned her.

"I'm Lexi, Dean's girlfriend and telepath. I take it you're a freak too."

"OH hey, I'm a telepath too." Andy said a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Great." She stated sarcastically, "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm really not into the whole demonic Disneyland thing."

**Twenty minutes later**

After searching the deserted town, Sam, Lexi and Andy found three more of the Yellow Eyed Demon's psychics: Ava, Jake and Lilly. In total, the group held two psychics, two telepaths, a superman of sorts and someone who could kill just by their touch. They exchanged similar stories, none of them understanding fully what was happening to them or why. Sam desperately tried to explain to them what was happening while Lexi looked on smirking when the others thought Sam was an escaped mental patient.

"So we're soldiers in a demon war to bring on the apocalypse?" Jake questioned doubtfully pacing in front of Sam.

"Well when you put it like that……"Sam snapped before being cut off by Jake.

Jake stared at Sam not believing any of it, "And, and we've been picked?"

"Yes."

"Why us?" Jake asked harshly.

Sam sighed, shrugging and shaking his head, "I'm not sure okay, but look, I just know….."

"Sam," Ava said with doubt in her voice, "I'm sorry psychics and spoon bending is

one thing. But demons?"

Lexi grunted rolling her eyes at Ava's stupidity, "Yeah demons. Newsflash everyone, demons are real. Wow, there must've been slim pickings for this army."

"Look I know it sounds crazy." Sam protested giving Lexi the stink eye, she was not helping the cause.

Jake pointed at Sam his eyebrows knotting together, "It just doesn't sound it…."

"I really don't care what you think, okay!" Sam stated frustrated, "If we're all gathered here together that means it's starting. And that we gotta….."

Jake's eyes scanned the group around him before speaking, looking at each one of them. "The only thing I have to do is stay away from whack jobs, okay. I've heard enough. I'm better off on my own and FYI so are you."

"Jake, hold on. Jake."

"Sam, let him go." Lexi stated firmly, "If army boy wants to take on this demonic fun house by himself let him. It's not your responsibility."

**Later that day**

"I've seen that bell before." Sam remarked as he and Jake stood by the well as the others looked on. "I think I know where we are now, Cold Oaks, South Dakota. A town so haunted every single resident fled."

"Swell, good to know we're somewhere SO historical." Lexi said the sarcasm just dripping in her tone.

"Why in the world would that demon or whatever put us here?" Lilly questioned her eyes darting among the group fearfully.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Sam answered.

"Ya know what doesn't matter." Lilly stated before turning away, "Clearly the only sane thing to do here is get the hell outta dodge."

**An Hour Later**

"Ya know I'm thinking about how much Dean would help right now." Sam huffed while Jake went to retrieve Lilly's dead body from the windmill, "I'd give my arm for a working phone."

"You know you may not need one." Andy stated, "I mean I've never tried it long distance before but do you have anything of Dean's on you like something he's touched?"

"Um…I got a receipt will that work?" Sam stated with uncertainty.

"Yeah. D. Hassellhoff?" Andy asked as he unfolded the receipt Sam had just handed to him.

"Yeah, yeah that's Dean's signature. It's, it's hard to explain."

"All right…." Andy laughed as he smirked.

"Is it working?" Sam asked anxiously as him and Lexi stared at Andy hopefully.

"No," Andy answered in disappointment, "he must be too far away or this receipt isn't a strong enough connection."

Sam glanced back and forth at Lexi and Andy excitement filling his eyes, "Wait a minute! That's it!"

"What's it?" Andy and Lexi said in unison confused by Sam's excitement.

"YOU Lexi!"

"What?" she questioned Sam raising her eyebrow at him, "Me what? What are you getting at geek boy?"

"You and Dean! You two already have a connection!" Sam gestured with excitement, "I know you do and you know it too! Plus you're telepathic! And, and I KNOW you two have those silent conversations with each other. You can already project your thoughts into his head and vice versa!"

"I dunno Sam. I never tried this before….."

"No, Sam's right Lexi." Andy said nodding enthusiastically, "You're already connected; you just need to concentrate on finding Dean."

**The Roadhouse**

"What the hell did Ash know?" Dean asked walking out of the rubble that was once the Roadhouse towards the Impala, "We got no way of knowing where Ellen is or if she's even alive. We got no clue what Ash was gonna tell us, now how the hell are we gonna find Sam and Lexi?"

"We'll find them." Bobby said as both him and Dean stood on opposite sides of the Impala facing each other. Dean groaned suddenly, his eyes shut tight while he leaned forward his hands flying to his head. "Dean?"

Bobby eyed Dean carefully while he groaned again shaking his head as the images stopped. Dean looked up thinking that whatever just happened was over. Suddenly, he was hit once again with stronger images causing him to groan loudly with both hands now clutching his head. He collapsed against the hood of his car once the vision ended.

"What was that?" Bobby asked a tad harshly.

"I dunno headache??" Dean asked weakly.

Bobby looked carefully at Dean in concerned, "You get headaches like that a lot?"

"No…." Dean stated his eyebrows knotted together, "No, must be the stress. I could've sworn I saw something though."

"Whatta mean? Like a vision? Like what Sam and Lexi gets?"

"What? No." Dean denied vehemently shaking his head.

Bobby shrugged treading lightly, "I'm just saying."

"Come on, I'm not some psychic." Dean stated harshly his face suddenly twisting in agony. He dropped to his knees moaning as the vision, stronger this time, hit him full force. The images of the bell, Lexi and Sammy flew through his mind and this time Dean heard Lexi's voice clearly as if she was standing right beside him. _'The demon has us trapped here, Dean.'_

"Dean! Dean!" Bobby called out rushing to Dean's side to help him up, "Are you with me?"

Dean groaned once more, lifting his head up to look at Bobby, "Yeah, I think so. Lexi, I heard her. And I saw Sam and Lexi. I saw them, Bobby."

"It was a vision." Bobby stated nodding his head for emphasis.

"Yeah, I don't know how but yeah." Dean said slowly straightening himself up, "Woo that was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels."

"What else did you see?"

"Uh, there was a bell."

"What kinda bell?" Bobby questioned Dean in an effort to get more information out of him.

"Um like a big, a big bell." Dean said using his hands to demonstrate the size of the bell, "With uh some kinda engraving on it, I dunno."

"Engraving?"

"Yeah."

"Was it a tree?" Bobby asked tilting his head to the side, "Like an Oak Tree?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Bobby looked Dean straight in the eye stating knowingly, "I know where they are."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here but the craziness in my own head. I do own Lexi. Please review.**

**Under Your Skin **

**Chapter 12**

**Cold Oaks, South Dakota**

**May 3, 2007**

Lexi awoke with a jolt looking around the room confused, momentarily forgetting where she was. She ran her hands through her hair sighing, "Sam. Sam!"

"He can't hear you." The voice stated smoothly, "None of them can."

She turned towards the voice her eyes meeting his yellow ones, "What do you want?"

"What I always want, sweet heart, death and destruction." The yellow-eyed demon smirked, "But seriously you need to leave here. You being here isn't part of the plan."

"Then why am I here?" Lexi questioned crossing her arms in front of her chest, "I thought I was part of your so called demonic army."

"You're more important than the army, Lexi. And if I left you in that diner and only took Sam, well then our buddy Dean would've been very suspicious wouldn't he?"

"Then what are your plans for me?"

"All in due time, Princess."

Lexi woke up inhaling sharply her eyes darting around the room quickly. She got to her feet as Sam turned in her direction his eyes filled with concern. He knew something wasn't quite right with her and despite trying to push the thought to the back of his mind it kept creeping up.

"You okay, Lexi?" Sam questioned knowing in his gut that something was up.

"Yeah." She nodded running her hands down her shirt, "I just need some air."

Lexi walked out of the run down house glancing to her left than her right before descending the creaky old stairs making sure no one was watching her. She headed for the road out of Cold Oaks slowly at first hugging herself and feeling a little guilty for leaving Sam behind.

Lexi was a half-mile down the muddy overgrown road when she stopped dead in her tracks. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to clear her mind; she suddenly felt his presence as if he was standing next to her. "Dean." She whispered opening her eyes and veering off to her left as quickly as her legs would carry her.

"Dean! Dean!!!!!"

Dean tilted his head when he abruptly stopped walking causing Bobby to collide into him, "Why the hell are you stopping Dean?"

"Did you hear that?" Dean's eyebrows inched up into his hairline staring at Bobby his whole body rigid.

"Hear what?"

"THAT Bobby." Dean gestured towards the woods. He bolted into the woods suddenly recognizing the voice, "Lex! LEX! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Dean." She mumbled throwing her arms around him attempting to catch her breath, "Dean…."

He grabbed Lexi's arms pushing her back slightly so he could look at her more fully, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Where's Sammy?"

"Still in town….."

"How far?"

"About a half-mile that way."

Dean reached for her hand pulling her along with him, "Let's go."

"Sam! Sam!"

"Dean!"

"Sam look out!" Dean's eyes widened running as fast as he could towards Sam but it was too late. Dean dropped to his knees holding Sam in his arms as he attempted to get a response from Sam. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sam, Sammy, Sam, hey. Come here let me look at ya. Uh, look at me its not even that bad. It's not even that bad all right. Sammy, SAM. Hey, listen to me, we're gonna patch you up, ok. You're gonna be good as new, uh. I'm gonna take care of you, I'm gonna take care of you. I gotcha, that's my job right? Watch out for my pain in the ass little brother. Sam, Sam, Sam SAMMY. No, no no no no, no god…..SAM."

May 5, 2007 

"Dean?" Lexi said quietly from the doorway, "I brought you some food back."

"No, thanks. I'm fine." Dean stated from his chair that was next to the bed where he had placed Sam's body."You should eat something, Dean." Lexi stated simply while walking into the room placing her hands on Dean's shoulders kneading them gently."I said I'm fine." Dean snapped attempting to pull away from her which only caused her to tighten her grip on his shoulders.Lexi leaned forward her lips grazing his ear as she spoke in a soothing tone, "No, Dean, you're not. You need to take care of yourself.""Lex, I'm fine, okay. I need to be alone.""Dean...I hate to bring this up, I really do." Bobby stammered slightly from his place in the doorway. "But don't you think maybe it's time...we bury Sam.""No.""We could….." Bobby sighed, "maybe...""What? Torch his corpse?" Dean asked pausing when he turned to look at Bobby his eyebrows knotted together, "Not yet." "I want you to come with me." Lexi whispered rubbing Dean's shoulders gently."I'm not going anywhere." Dean snapped jerking out of her grasp."Dean, please." She pleaded moving in front of him and crouching down as she bit down on her bottom lip, "I need to talk to you.""Would you cut me some slack?""I just don't think you should be alone, that's all……""I gotta admit, " Bobby interrupted, "I could use your help. Somethin' big is going down, end-of-the world big."Dean turned to Bobby, his eyes hard, "Well, then let it end!" Bobby's mouth dropped open in shock, "You don't mean that.""You don't think so? Huh? You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough?" Dean questioned harshly taking long strides to close the distance between him and Bobby, "I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, turn around, and get the hell out of here. Go! I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please, just go." "You know where I'll be." Bobby sighed before leaving Lexi and Dean alone with Sam's body.**Later that night**Sam sat up on the mattress his eyes wide with confusion as he looked around the room. He got off the bed walking towards and turning around so he could examine his back. He twisted slightly to get a better look at the scar that was in his back from where Jake's knife was stabbed into his spine. He jumped slightly at the sound of two pairs of rushed footsteps that were heading towards the room. "Sammy.""Hey." Sam said softly as Dean pulled him into a tight hug, "Ow. Uh, Dean..." "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, man." Dean stated releasing Sam from his vice like grip, "I'm just...I'm just happy to see you up and around, that's all. Come on, sit down."Lexi looked from Sam to Dean confused as to how Sam was suddenly alive. She looked at Dean and stated pointedly, "I'll leave you two alone. I need some air.""Okay," Dean shrugged, "Don't go too far, Lex.""Dean...what happened to me?""Well, what do you remember?""I-I saw you and Bobby, and...I felt this pain. This sharp pain, like...like, white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and...that's about it." "Yeah, that-- that kid, stabbed you in the back. You lost a lot of blood. It was pretty touch and go for awhile." Sam looked at his brother confused, "But Dean, you can't patch up a wound that bad.""No, but Lexi can. Who was that kid, anyway?""His name's Jake. Did you get him?""No, he disappeared into the woods.""We got to find him, Dean." Sam stated his voice thick with anger, "And I swear I'm gonna tear that son of a bitch apart.""Whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy there, Van Damme. You just woke up, all right? Let's get you something to eat. Huh? You want something to eat? I'm starving. Come on."**Bobby's House**"Hey, Bobby." Dean stated calmly when Bobby opened the door shocked to see Sam standing there with Dean and Lexi.Sam smiled at Bobby slightly before speaking, "Hey, Bobby.""Sam." Bobby nodded, "It's good to see... you up and around.""Yeah, well..."Dean pushed past Sam inside cutting him off as well, "Well Sam's better. And we're back in it now, so...what do you know?""Well, I found something. But I'm not sure what the hell it means."**An Hour Later**Bobby placed the large book he was reading on the table shaking his head, "I don't believe it.""What? You got something?" Lexi asked looking up from the ancient text she was reading."A lot more than that. Each of these X's" He said pointing to the marks on the map in front of them, "Is an abandoned frontier church-- all mid 19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt.""Samuel Colt?" Dean questioned his interest now peaked, "The demon killing, gun making Samuel Colt?""Yep. And there's more. He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this." Bobby stated connecting the points on the map with a red marker.Dean raised his eyebrows looking at Bobby from across the table, "Tell me that's not what I think it is."Lexi tilted her head looking up to meet Dean's eyes, "It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap.""That's brilliant." Dean grinned, "Iron lines demons can't cross."Sam shook his head studying the map on the table, "I've never heard of anything that massive.""No one has." Bobby stated opening another one of his books."And after all these years none of the lines are broken?" Dean questioned looking at the other three, "I mean, it still works?""Definitely." Lexi stated firmly nodding her head."How do YOU know, Miss Know it All?" Dean fired back at her. She rolled her eyes at him before explaining her reasoning, "All those omens Bobby found. I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in.""Yeah, well...they're trying." Bobby interjected moving closer to the three sitting at his table. "Why?" Sam questioned looking at Bobby for answers, "What's inside?""That's what I've been looking for." Dean stated pointing to the center of the devil's trap, "And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle.""Well what's so important about a cemetery or..." Sam paused slightly, "what's Colt trying to protect?" "Well, unless... " Dean stated his eyes moving over Sam, Lexi and Bobby as his eyebrows knotted together."Unless what?" All three asked in unison. "What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out? What if he was trying to keep something in?""Well Dean," Lexi said sarcastically, "that's a comforting thought.""Yeah, you think, Lex?"Sam turned to Bobby, "Could they do it, Bobby? Could they get inside?""This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it. No way a full-blood demon gets across." Bobby nodded his voice firm with authority."No." Sam said firmly standing up, "But I know who could."**May 6, 2007**Jake entered the graveyard looking around first before heading towards the crypt. Jake looked around one more time as he walked up the crypts steps. He reached inside his jacket pocket just as Sam, Dean, Lexi and Bobby emerged from the shadows."Howdy, Jake." Sam stated harshly raising his gun.Jake turned around his eyes filled with shock and confusion, "Wait...you were dead. I killed you.""Yeah? Well next time, finish the job.""I did! I cut clean through your spinal cord, man." He protested, "You can't be alive. You can't be.""Okay," Bobby stated raising his left hand, " just take it real easy there, son."  
"And if I don't?""Wait and see." Sam snapped cocking his gun. "What, you a tough guy all of a sudden? What are YOU gonna do, kill me?""It's a thought." Jake snapped at Sam his eyes hard, "You had your chance. You couldn't." "I won't make that mistake twice." Sam stated while Jake smiled at him mockingly."What are you smiling at, you little bitch?" Dean hissed pushing Lexi behind him."Oh that's funny. She's more dangerous than all of us." Jake laughed turning his attention to Bobby, "Hey old man, do me a favor. Put that gun to your head. See that Ava girl was right. Once you give in to it, there's all sorts of new Jedi mind tricks you can learn.""Let him go!" Sam stated harshly inching closer to Jake."You'll be mopping up skull before you get a shot off." Jake paused looking at Sam, Dean and Lexi before continuing, " Everybody, put your guns down. Except you, old man. Okay. Thank you."Jake then turned around pulling the Colt out of his inside jacket pocket. He inserted the gun in the crypt stepping back when the engravings started to spin. At the same moment Dean and Lexi grabbed Bobby's arm just in time, stopping him from blowing his brains out. Sam stepped closer to Jake, his gun raised, his jaw set. He pulled the trigger shoot Jake in the back four times.  
Jake fell to the ground grasping looking up at Sam desperately begging him before Sam shot him an additional three times in the chest, "Please...don't. Please." Bobby's eyes went wide as the two separate engravings on the crypt's door suddenly came to a stop, "Oh, no.""Bobby, what is it?" Dean asked cautiously. "It's hell. Take cover, now!" "What the hell just happened?!" Dean yelled from the large tombstone he was crouching behind."That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell!" Bobby answered getting up and rushing towards the crypt. "Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"Dean stood up checking the Colt for bullets talking to himself, "If the demon gave this to Jake...then maybe..."The Yellow Eyed Demon suddenly appeared behind Dean. He waved his hand causing the Colt to fly out of Dean's hand into his own as he smirked, "A boy shouldn't play with Daddy's guns." He threw Dean into the air, his head crashing on a tombstone in the distance. Sam stopped momentarily watching the scene unfold before letting go of the door. Lexi also turned at the sound of Dean's head making contact with the tombstone. She was momentarily frozen, the events in her vision of Dean's death were now playing out in front of her just as she had foreseen. She let go of the crypt's door rushing to Dean's side. "Dean!"Sam ran towards his older brother in a panic remembering the last time he went up against the Yellow Eyed Demon, "Dean!" "I'll get to you in a minute, champ. But I'm proud of you--knew you had it in you." The Yellow Eyed Demon held up his hand at Sam slamming him against a nearby tree pinning him there. He then turned his attention to Dean paralyzing him against the head stone. "Sit a spell.""No!" Lexi yelled her eyes hard as she stood between Dean and The Yellow Eyed Demon."Now, now Princess, let Daddy work. It's not your turn to play yet." The Yellow Eyed Demon smirked flinging her away from Dean. She hit her head against a nearby tombstone knocking her out from the blow."Lexi!!" Dean yelled his face twisted in fury as he struggled to move." So, Dean...I got to thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape, it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in rotation." The Yellow Eyed Demon laughed mockingly, "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Tell me, have you ever heard the expression, 'If a deal sounds too good to be true, it probably is?'  
"   
"You call that deal good?""Well, it's a better shake than your dad ever got. And you never wondered why? I'm surprised at you. I mean...you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" The Demon taunted him while he chuckled at Dean, "How certain are you that what you brought back, is 100 pure Sam. You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should _stay_ dead. Anyway...thanks a bunch. I knew I kept you alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without your pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice yourself for your family. It's a shame though you never knew how much your daddy loved you and now neither will your child."Dean looked at the Demon slightly confused as his last words vibrated through his brain, "What are you talking about, my child?"The Yellow Eyed Demon smirked at Dean but didn't get a chance to respond. John Winchester suddenly appeared behind the Yellow Eyed Demon without him noticing. John grabbed the demon from behind wrestling with him until the body he was possessing fell to the ground. The Yellow Eyed Demon pushed John to the ground before entering the janitor's body once again, he stood up but before he could react Dean pulled the trigger of the Colt hitting him in the shoulder. The demon was finally dead.John walked over to Dean proudly placing his hand on Dean's shoulder. John and Dean both begin to cry knowing that it's finally over while Sam stands off to the side acknowledging his father with a nod. John looks back at Dean once more before stepping back and disappearing in a bright white light."Well, check **that** off the to-do list." Dean stated still somewhat shocked as him and Sam looked down at The Yellow Eyed Demon's now dead body. Sam looked at Dean awed and amazed, "You did it."  
"I didn't do it alone.""Do you think Dad really...do you think he really climbed outta hell?" "The door was open. If anyone's stubborn enough to do it...it would be him.""Where do you think he is now?""I don't know." Dean whispered shaking his head slightly."I kind of can't believe it, Dean. I mean...our whole lives, everything...has been prepping for this, and now I... " Sam laughed looking back at Dean, "I kind of don't know what to say." "I do." Dean leaned down closer to the body his voice thick with emotion, "That was for our mom...you son of a bitch."


End file.
